A Troublesome Change of Heart
by yunaeiko
Summary: Naruto is on a trek to find his beloved Sasuke. Along the way he falls for the talented Shikamaru. Things get even more troublesome when teammate Sai joins the fray. WARNING! MAJOR "Naruto" spoilers! Rated M/18 & up for sexual content & YAOI: BoyxBoyLove
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Sasuke!"

I awoke with a start, quickly sitting straight up in my small bed and bracing myself with both arms. The images of my best friend's cold, dark eyes, his hair as black as midnight, came flooding through as my memories began to take hold of me. Once again, I pictured Sasuke's cocky smirk, which always seemed to compliment his constant shadow of over-confidence- the same quality that turned him against his village, his mentors, all of Konohagakure, and, most impertinently, me.

I scowled as I caught sight of Sasuke's old headband, which was hanging neatly next to my own. I had lovingly left it there as a sign that we would be together again, even though all evidence pointed to the contrary.

I hated being awake, since my thoughts, being mostly of Sasuke, haunted me throughout my days. But most of all, I hated falling asleep, because my unconscious thoughts reminded me of how much I still cared for Sasuke, and loved him above all things.

When I finally wrenched my mind out of it's fixation on Sasuke, I realized that I was going to be late for an important mission- the new mission set up by Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. Not only was this my first mission in a couple of weeks, but it was one where I had absolutely no idea who would be making up my team. Sure, I knew that Sai would probably be eager to team up with me- he was always calling me names to see what sort of reaction I expressed, asking me about various feelings and what they meant to normal people, and commenting on my…uh…manly bodily characteristics. Why he was so intent on pointing out my penis size on a regular daily basis was beyond me- all I know is, when he starts to poke and prod me in questionable places, that's where I have to draw the line.

Finally, I was fully dressed, mumbling words of encouragement to myself – "You're going to be great today, dattebayo!" and "Sasuke is closer than you think- believe it!"- my last move being to pull on my Konoha headband. I ran my thumb across the smooth surface as I surveyed myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself jauntily, observing my toothy grin and trademark whiskers with pride. _I may not be as hot as his big brother, but how could __Sasuke__ resist this loveable face?_ It was one of the questions that I planned on confronting him with when I eventually caught up with the traitor.

As I was rushing out the door, a glance at my clock told me that I was even later than I thought. Rolling my eyes, I became aware of the fact that this might be Kakashi-sensei's negative influence.

After quickly locking the front door of my tiny home, I turned around abruptly, only to find myself face-to-face with none other than Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru, a tall, boring guy who was the same age as I, was a slacker who became a Chuunin against all odds. He considered most tasks troublesome, and the only form of entertainment that he truly seemed to enjoy was watching the clouds blow slowly by on a breezy day. I believe that his life goal is to get by without feeling for anybody, doing anything extraordinary or noteworthy, or drawing too much attention to himself. Despite being almost the complete opposite of me, we have gotten along as good friends since we were young kids at the ninja academy.

Even now, Shikamaru appeared blasé and discontent, gazing sheepishly up at the light blue sky filled with morning mist. His attitude seemed to convey that he would rather be anywhere but here. He yawned lazily, scratched the inside of his ear, and was about to let out a second yawn when his eyes finally landed on me. As I began walking towards him, Shikamaru's face changed dramatically in an instant- he stopped mid-yawn, grinning slightly and immediately stood up straighter.

"Oy, Naruto! We were supposed to be at the 5th's office already. What's been taking you so long?"

I returned his grin with my own, laughing happily. "Ah Shikamaru- I was hoping that by the time I got there, Oba-chan would be dead so that I could become the 6th!"

Shikamaru responded to this with a short sigh- "And that cocky attitude is why you're still a Genin. Aren't you even the slightest bit interested in moving up in rank?"

I frowned. "I'm not gonna listen to someone who would rather watch the grass grow than be an awesome ninja!"

"You've got a point there," Shikamaru reluctantly admitted, as he began tugging on my bright-orange jacket, attempting to hurry me along.

We hurried off as only ninjas do- stealthily and silently. My stomach was hurting me from the start, I assume from the bad milk that I had used to wash down my dinner of ramen the night before. This caused me to move at a slightly slower pace than usual, and Shikamaru noticed this. He kept glancing sideways at me, becoming curious as to why I was moving so slowly. Every so often, he would move farther up ahead, then he seemed to think it was better to slow down and wait for me.

My sides suddenly shook with pain, and my lower body screamed for me to stop pushing it so hard. As Shikamaru didn't know about this, he had already started to keep quite a distance ahead of me, his eyes continually glancing back to give me a fierce look of what he must have been trying to use as a threat. We were about halfway to our destination when he absolutely couldn't take it anymore, and he fell back and came up beside me.

"Can't you speed up the pace?" he complained with an air of disinterest.

I finally gave in. "Shikamaru, just go on ahead. I'll catch up with you soon, but I can't go as quickly today."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at me, and I expected him to start laughing at me, when suddenly his look of annoyance changed instantly to one of concern. "Don't tell me…you didn't drink spoiled milk…again? Did you?" My eyes flashed, and Shikamaru let a soft chuckle escape from his lips. "Well I don't have all day, so up you go…" and with that, Shikamaru grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me under his left arm, and without stopping he managed to hold me securely.

"Wait Shikama…what the hell are you doing?!" But before I could protest further, Shikamaru had sped up his pace, and we were off- me, being carried expertly under the strong arm of my old pal.

Though I tried to reason with him, Shikamaru ignored my constant cries of "Put me down, now!" and "Shikamaru, you teme!," which made me realize that I was not going to be released until we were safely in Oba-chan's office space.

Tired of shouting and struggling, I gave in and began observing my captor. I noticed that the arm holding me up was a considerable amount larger than my own- Shikamaru's muscles protruded out from the burden of my body, but they were wonderfully flexed and toned. Looking down, I saw that his legs were equally proportionate to his body size, baring muscles that showed how disciplined Shikamaru actually was. _He's extremely muscular for someone who dislikes hard work-_ I thought to myself. _His height and strength even seem to surpass __Sasuke's_

_Hold it! _I shook myself from the thought and instantly blushed with embarrassment. _What is wrong with me? No one is as well built as __Sasuke_Thank God Shikamaru didn't notice my disorder, since he was busy lugging me around and climbing over market stands, making their trek as short as possible. I fretted about my lingering thoughts about Shikamaru until we eventually arrived at the front door of old lady Tsunade's office.

Upon arrival, Shikamaru set me down with care, all the while making sure that he didn't press too hard on my stomach. "How are you holding up?" he asked, a look of sincere concern in his eyes.

I quickly stood up straighter, to show that I was better, but shrunk back again when I felt the pain once more shoot out of the crevices in my stomach. Shikamaru sensed my distress, and put one of his arms around me gently. With the other, his rapped harshly on the door, and then proceeded to hold me in his arms.

_This is awkward_, I thought. What was only a few seconds seemed like an hour, but Shikamaru didn't release his grip until the door opened wide and Shizune, Tsunade's closest assistant, took in the sight. "Ah, Naruto! What's wrong with you?! Come in right away!" and turning to Shikamaru, "Can you go in to Tsunade-sama? Everyone is already here, but she needs to explain everything to you before you go. It looks like we won't have a four-squad team, but it can't be helped…"

At that, both Shikamaru and I began arguing at the same time, only to catch ourselves.

Shikamaru began again. "Naruto just has a simple stomachache, and after he goes to the bathroom I bet he'll be fine." He glanced at me, and I nodded, adding, "There is no way I'm missing out on this. If anybody can bring Sasuke back, it's me. I'm sure of it." _I promised Sakura-chan._

Shizune looked uneasy for a moment, then nodded and said, "Well, go and take care of yourself as quickly as you can, then come to Tsunade-sama's room. She's already stressed out, and you guys being late made her even more ticked off."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I take Naruto to the bathroom and make sure he's alright. It's troublesome," he glanced at me, "but I have to do it." I scowled, then smiled when I saw Shikamaru's sly grin.

Once I had taken care of my business, I came out of the bathroom, shouting, "Yah, I feel like a new man, dattebayo!" Upon hearing this, Shikamaru, who was leaning against the wall, looking as bored as ever, said "Thanks for the information, Naruto, but I really didn't need to know that."

"Don't mention it!" Now my smile was more pronounced, like it usually is, most likely due to the relief from the nauseating pain. "And, uh…thanks for carrying me all that way. You didn't need to do that…" I hoped that I wasn't blushing, but I could feel my cheeks turn a pinkish hue when I remembered Shikamaru's strong arms and how it felt having them supporting me.

Shikamaru surprised me with a rare smile, showing his full rows of teeth. I blinked, wondering if this was really the same Shikamaru who, when I used to beg him to watch me perform my Sexy no Juutsu, used to tell me it was too troublesome.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Don't mention it, baka. You're not that heavy, and who knows? Maybe it'll pay off for my training."

Shikamaru gently put his hand on my shoulder and held it there. He leaned in so close that I began to feel self-conscious, and I could feel his breath on my face when he started talking quietly. "Plus, you're the one suffering the most right now. You know, I don't care what happens to Sasuke. But if finding him will make you happy, I'll help you…even though it's way too much trouble for a guy like me." He removed his hand and rested it on his head, which he scratched absentmindedly.

As Shikamaru started to walk down the hall towards Oba-chan's office, I took in what he said. "Wait Shikamaru!"

He turned to look at me, his usual bored expression again plastered to his face. "Well," I stammered, not knowing the right way to ask him, "why are you going to so much trouble for me?" I dreaded asking him the moment the words left my mouth, but there was no turning back now.

Shikamaru's answer surprised me. Looking as if he'd rather not say, I half expected him to say 'forget it'. Instead he looked me straight in the eye. "Because…"

_Because what?_

"…you're the one I care about the most."

I stared in disbelief as Shikamaru, satisfied that he'd answered my question, turned around slowly and strutted lazily to Tsunade's office, opening the door and closing it behind him.

But I couldn't move. I stood there frozen, Shikamaru's words hanging in my head.

_"Because you're the one I care about the most."_

_What did he mean by THAT?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The shock still hadn't worn off when I opened the door to Oba-chan's office, only to hear her yelling at me right away.

"Naruto! I asked you to be here over thirty minutes ago! Are you so much more important than this mission that you can take your sweet time?"

"Tsunade-sama!" A flustered Shizune quickly began explaining the situation as Oba-chan quietly fumed. After she seemed to calm down a tad, old lady Tsunade continued. "Well Naruto, I guess it's okay. But," she turned to look at each of them in turn, "this mission will only be successful if you all work together as a team."

She leaned up further in her huge chair, then slowly continued. "Firstly, be aware that there is not going to be a medical ninja on your team, since Sakura and Ino are already on missions. But," Oba-chan glanced to the far left, at a short, dark-haired girl named Hinata, "Hinata has a vast collection of medical supplies, including many antidotes and Ninjuutsu enhancers. I expect she will do an adequate job while you are all away on this important mission." At this, Hinata smiled awkwardly, blushing so hard that her face reminded me of a red apple. But I also noticed that she was not the squat little girl that she had been before. Hinata had grown taller, thinner, and had grown bigger…um…you know…on her chest. Her hair hung past her shoulders, as straight as always, and her eyes were eerily clear- almost transparent, as if you were looking up at the moon when you gazed into her eyes. Although she acts like a weirdo sometimes, I like Hinata a lot. She has a lot of spirit, and she can be an excellent shinobi- when she's not focusing on her weaknesses.

Hinata sensed me glancing in her direction, turned, and blushed even redder when I gave her a huge grin. She began doing her typical silly "finger dance," a name that Kiba and I came up with to describe her nervous reaction.

Another glance around the room told me that I was right about the next selected team member- I next noticed the tall, lanky boy, as far right as possible, standing and staring at Oba-chan as she gave her orders. His name was Sai, and he was perhaps the oddest person that I've met in my life. Sai seldom showed any expression, which, at first, had frustratingly reminded me of Sasuke. But Sai didn't smirk, wasn't cocky, and wasn't self-centered, either...in fact, his continuous lack of expression had caused me to be annoyed and pissed off at him from the start. When we finally came to terms, Sai realized that my relationship with Sasuke was as important as a brother…and since he admitted to us that he lost his brother, we both felt that the rift between us had closed a bit.

_I wonder what __Sai__ would think if he knew that I have other feelings for __Sasuke_ I decided to keep that tidbit of information to myself for now.

Tsunade was already addressing Sai. "You are probably the most effective and swift fighter in this unit. Use your gift- and your resources- wisely. You may be the one who captures Sasuke, but remember that your team is there to help you accomplish this; don't make this a one-man job." As I remembered the mess we had gotten into last time- when Sai and I had refused to cooperate as a team- I was relieved to see that Sai was nodding in acknowledgment.

"I plan to help out to the best of my ability, but this time I won't be afraid to ask for help." He turned quickly and locked eyes with me, giving me a million-dollar smile. _What was that about?_ I tried to return his smile, but his expression was making me uneasy. It didn't help that he had a beautiful face, reminiscent of Sasuke's.

"…uto. Naruto!"

"Uh, yah. What is it, dattebayo?" I turn my attention back to the agitated Oba-chan. Expecting a look of impatience, I instead find her looking at me with loving sympathy. "Naruto, nobody is taking this mission as close to heart as you. We all know that you want Sasuke to come back more than anything. But don't forget to trust your teammates, and let them help you along the way- don't shoulder the entire burden yourself. We all know that Sasuke still cares for you," at this, I choked, trying desperately to hold back on my emotions," but he is in a state of darkness right now. In fact, we believe that only those closest to him have a chance of reaching him. And you were…no, you still are…the absolute closest one to Sasuke-kun. He will be waiting for you to come after him- he expects it. Whether he comes back is entirely up to him, though…yet it definitely depends on your ability to keep your composure when you're with him." I nodded, my smile completely faded by now, and replaced by a special look of determination that only I have. I can feel Shikamaru, close to my right, looking at me cautiously. When I look back at him, he fixes me with his plain brown eyes. Those eyes seem to be telling me that he'll help me shoulder the burden. I look back with what I hope is a sign of thanks, then we all wait for Oba-chan to give her final orders.

"Shikamaru," she continues, "as always, you are the leader of this group. You may act like you have no determination or goals, but you always follow through on your mission- and you take into consideration the welfare of your entire team. Please do the same on this mission, making sure you assign the appropriate tasks to bring out each team member's strengths, but at the same time look out for them and guide them through whatever trials may be in your way."

Shikamaru, looking alert and ready, seemed like a whole new person. "I promise," he said, focusing his gaze on Oba-chan, on Sai, on Hinata in the corner, and lastly, on me, "that I'll protect you all, no matter what." Then he mumbled, "Even though it's more trouble than it's worth." But only I heard this. I look at him sharply, and see that he's staring at the ground, with a look of resentment and hurt in his eyes. _What's wrong?_ I want to ask. But there's no time, as Tsunade is briefing us on our mission.

We all head out and go our separate ways to our own houses, in order to gather what we need for this long and dangerous journey. Even though I've done a journey like this before- with Sakura-chan, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei as our leader- I feel that this time it's going to be a lot different. We don't have as much time- Sasuke is getting ever more powerful, he has control of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and Orochimaru is about to take over his body…if he hasn't already.

Sensing the tension I feel, Shikamaru pats me on the back. "It's written all over your face. You want to save Sasuke so bad, but don't think that you can."

I smile with relief. _He knows how I feel_. "Yah. I mean, how can you save a friend that doesn't want to be saved? But I'll never give up- believe it."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I believe you, even if I can't understand why you're so persistent. You are a lot of trouble. Why am I even friends with you?"

Alarmed, I look up at Shikamaru, who is again too-close-for-comfort. "Uh, Shikamaru…you're too close."

Shikamaru seems to have realized something, and pulls back slightly. But then he leans in again, close to my ear, and whispers, "Why don't you just forget about Sasuke? Is he worth all of this trouble? All of this agony you're experiencing…is it worth your life?"

His words bring me out of my depressed state, and anger soars through me. "Sasuke's my best friend!" I'm shaking with anger now. "He's more important than just some random person! He's my brother. I need to save him because he's important to me. Don't you have anything important to you?" I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I don't wipe them away for fear that I'll draw even more attention.

Sighing and shifting his position, Shikamaru looks at the ground. "Look, I'm sorry…but…what I mean is…you can live a simple life. Happy and plain- that's what I want. And you can be with me instead."

Struck dumb, I stand there in shock like a complete idiot. Shikamaru keeps his eyes fixated on a spot in the dirt, where he's drawing a star shuriken with his scandal. After a few moments of processing this, I have the courage to speak.

"What do you mean…be with you?"

Chancing to look up, Shikamaru nervously stumbles over his words. "Well, instead of thinking about Sasuke all of the time, why don't you let me ease your wounds? I know I'm a poor substitute. I'm a boring guy who wants a simple life…but I'm willing to have my life turned upside down for you, Naruto. If you'll just be with me."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. And all I can think of to do is run away- so that's what I did. I never looked back, just turned tail and ran like hell for my home, where I quickly unlocked the door, slammed it shut, and threw myself in my room.

What alarmed me wasn't so much what Shikamaru asked me, but what I was thinking while he was asking it. I was remembering his muscles, and, as I did, I glanced up to peruse his other features: his long ponytail, his manly face, his eyes that pierced you when you got his attention, and his chest, which was far more developed than my own. I thought about how good he looked in his plain clothes- the nets that he wore on his legs didn't so much downplay his style as accent his beautiful legs, and his shirt clung tightly to his toned arms and abs. And, to my dismay, I had even begun to notice the bulge in his pants when he was excited. But I'd only seen it when he was talking to me, and I wasn't sure whether it was a coincidence or not.

By now, I was freaking out about my own thoughts and about Shikamaru's words. Was I like Sai? Was I a freak who pointed out things on guys for fun, or…or…was I…_gay?_ I couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Then I remembered that I had thought Hinata looked great after not seeing her for so long, too.

But she hadn't looked as good as Shikamaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I awoke with a start in the morning, squinting lazily towards the sunlight shining through my old window shades. It had taken me forever to get to sleep last night, with thoughts of Shikamaru playing over and over through my mind. And now that I was awake, it felt like I hadn't slept a wink. I turned over clumsily and rolled off my bed and onto my feet. _Time to get ready for the big mission._

After I was washed and ready for the day, I headed outside reluctantly, worried that Shikamaru might be waiting for me again. _What would I say?_ I thought about ignoring what he told me and acting like I had forgotten his words from the night before. For some reason, I didn't expect that to work with someone as intelligent as Shikamaru.

To my relief, the only thing waiting for me outside the door was a stray cat, one I had lovingly called "The 6th," hoping that it was a good omen. The skinny black cat rubbed against my legs aggressively, meowing for food.

"I'm sorry, but I'd better not give you any of that old milk," I said, as I kneeled down and held out some small morsels of turkey to the small cat. The 6th quickly gobbled up what I had given him, licking the ground to make sure he hadn't left the smallest piece behind. I smiled, stroking his long, frail body, and explained to him that I wouldn't be back for awhile. "You'll have to get your breakfast somewhere else, for now." The 6th looked up at me with large green eyes, and I knew that somehow he had understood me. Picking up my pack, I began rushing towards the front gate, which was to be the meeting place for our team.

As I hurried along, I passed several familiar faces from the village- the owner of Ichiraku Ramen and his daughter waved and called out to me as I passed. "There'll be a large bowl of ramen waiting for you when you get back!"

I waved and grinned widely, giddy with joy. There was nothing I loved more than ramen, unless you counted going on top-secret missions.

As I walked along, lost in my thoughts, I was happy that I could say goodbye to the village without Shikamaru hounding me to hurry. At the same time, I wondered why he hadn't come to pick me up, an unexpected feeling of disappointment tugging at my chest. But it wasn't long before I was shaken from my thoughts when a moving rock came up suddenly from behind me. I hadn't seen it, of course, but as a ninja I could sense it before I turned around, eyed the fake rock, and groaned, "What do you want, Konohamaru? I'm going on an important mission, dattebayo. I don't have time for your games."

The rock was immediately lifted, exposing three children, all around age twelve, who hopped awkwardly out of it. There were two boys and one girl, making up a young ninja team from Iruka-sensei's ninja class. The smallest and showiest of the three strutted up to me, eyeing me with glee and suspicion at the same time.

"Are you going somewhere, Naruto-nii-chan?" He was close to me, one foot standing on top of his dirty blue scarf, which hung around his neck, dragging onto the dirt street. He tried to pull his scarf further over his shoulders, not noticing that his foot was on top of it. This caused him to fall over backwards, making his comrades and I burst out laughing from the scene. Struggling to his feet, looking haughty and embarrassed, Konohamaru now stared up impatiently at me.

I sighed, a short smile coming to my lips when I thought of how much Konohamaru reminded me of myself when I was twelve. "Well somebody's got to bring Sasuke back, and it might as well be me." I remembered what Neji had told me, when five of us were trailing Sasuke as he fled from the village. It was our first ever attempt at bringing Sasuke home, and Neji could see the desperation in my eyes as we solemnly made our way through the unruly wild lands. "If you can save me, then surely you are the only one who can save Sasuke." Neji had half-smiled, half-grimaced in pain as he turned and prepared to face an enemy. I wonder if he knew just how much I took his words to heart. Unfortunately, they also made me uneasy- _What if I can't rescue __Sasuke__? Does that mean there isn't any hope? _

"Anyways, I gotta get going, Konohamaru. I've got an important mission, and I'm wasting time talking to you guys! I'll see you when I get back." I push my sack up higher on my back, run my right hand under my nose, and smile at Konohamaru's disheartened face. "Don't worry! It'll be over sooner than you think."

As I begin marching jauntily away, Konohamaru calls out to me from a distance. "And while you're gone, I'm gonna surpass your Sexy no Juutsu with an even better technique!" I look back to see him smiling with a look of determination, which is almost as impressive as my own.

I grin widely. "I'd like to see that!" And as I walk away, I remember when Konohamaru showed me his Sexy no Juutsu: Girl on Girl version! and especially the Boy on Boy version!, featuring none other than my pals Sasuke and Sai. Although I was quite taken aback at the time, it now seemed much more impressive. Speeding up my pace, I wondered what it would be like with another pairing- maybe Sasuke and Shikamaru…

_Again with those weird thoughts!_ But I had no more time to worry about it as I neared the front gate. Nobody was there yet, which surprised me. I walked right past the main guards at the welcome desk, who called out to me and waved. Standing in the middle of the entryway to Konohagakure, I yelled out, "Sasuke, here I come!"

And twenty paces to my left, a voice mumbled from the shadows, "Do you really think he can here you from here?"

Shikamaru, who a second before must have been taking a nap before the mission, was leaning heavily against the concrete slab that supported the front entryway. I wandered over to him like a lost puppy, completely forgetting how I'd run away from him last night. "We-ell, Sasuke can hear me in his heart. It's my spirit that's getting through. Don't you have a best friend like that? What about Choji?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Yah, Choji. I'd go far to save him, but we have no clue how far we have to go to get Sasuke. Who knows what that teme's up to?"

I glared at him. But I dropped it when I saw him looking at me intently again. "What's up, Shikamaru?" I mumbled, almost wishing that he wouldn't answer me.

"I was wondering what your answer was. You know, to what I said yesterday."

_Kuso_

If Shikamaru was embarrassed about what he'd said yesterday, he wasn't showing any sign of it today. His eyes fixated on me, and I had to break eye contact for fear that I would do something awkward. But this was already awkward! What was Shikamaru trying to pull?

"Naruto?"

I glance at the ground, immediately finding a small ant to stare at. "Well…uh…what did you mean by…b--be with you?" I hoped that was what he meant, or else I would have to stick a kunai in my hand in a minute.

"Well, I meant what it sounded like- that you are lonely, you miss Sasuke, and he's never going to be there for you…not the way I am promising you. I like you, Naruto…" at this, Shikamaru averted his eyes, and I sensed the smallest bit of discomfort from him. This made me smile, even though I was feeling hot and nervous.

"Well…I…" I stammered, not knowing how to express my feelings. What _were_ my feelings? I didn't even know as I sensed Shikamaru's increasing eagerness for me to answer him.

He interrupted. "If I make you feel uncomfortable, just say so. We don't have to…do anything. And I know you still love Sasuke." At this, I looked at his face to see a look of bittersweet sadness. Maybe I was just imagining it.

"But anyway," Shikamaru was on a roll, as if he had to get this out before things became increasingly uneasy, "what do you say? Will you go out with me? Maybe someone like me could make you forget Sasuke…"

By now Shikamaru and I were looking into each other's eyes, unaware of what came next. So I gulped, and took a chance. "Um, okay. Sure." I nodded to show I was serious. "But…"

An instant grin shot across Shikamaru's face, and I was taken aback. He looked excited, but then frowned again slightly. "But what?"

"I could never forget Sasuke." _Probably._

Shikamaru put his arm around me, and gave me a small squeeze, mumbling, "Wanna bet?"

"Noni?" I asked, not hearing him straight.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Oh, nothing. It's too troublesome to repeat." His arms grabbed me tightly, and I realized that Shikamaru's strength was mixed with a sweet gentleness. Alarmed from being hugged by him, I tried to shrink back, but Shikamaru didn't tighten his grip.

"Uh, Shikamaru? Could we take things a little slower?" I was relieved when he let go of me, only to take up my hands in his and pull me up close so that our chests touched slightly. I was breathing unevenly at the surprises that Shikamaru was throwing at me, but having my hand held by him was…thrilling.

Contentment splattering his face, Shikamaru began making what I thought was a short pledge. "Don't you worry, Naruto. I will take care of you for as long as I can. I may not get inspired by much, but if it's for you, I'll try my best." He took my right hand, kissing the top with his soft pink lips. I grimaced, only to feel my cheeks grow hot from the pleasure. As I started to protest, I spotted somebody in the distance hurrying to meet us. I quickly dropped hands with Shikamaru, and waited for whoever was coming.

Once the ninja was closer, I recognized Hinata's puffy pink jacket and straight mane of hair. I prayed to God that she hadn't seen the scene between me and Shikamaru a moment earlier, but I also remembered that her Byakugan could see for miles. Sai showed up a couple minutes afterward, and Shikamaru began explaining his game plan for what we were about to do. The whole time, I tried to think about our strategy, ignoring the excited feeling from before that still lingered.

It had been awkward, but it had felt so _good. _

In no time, Shikamaru had set up our team structure: Sai was in front, with his great ability to notice and avoid traps; I was in the middle, with my tendency to get out of control, but my speed certain; Shikamaru was third, so he could shout orders to us and keep an eye on what was happening; and Hinata was to be in back, using her Byakugan to scout every which way for enemies. It was a perfect strategy, almost the same as the one Shikamaru had planned two and a half years ago. But this time, we had more skill, more patience, and we were better prepared.

Shikamaru stood up straight, motioning out the gate with his finger. "Well," he glanced around at us, his look of certainty falling across my face last, lingering, "we're off."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The overgrown woods around us were beautiful and lush, but we had no time to stop and enjoy the scenery. Shikamaru had ended his pep talk by explaining how we were going to camp out in one of the many safe-bases in Konohagakure, before venturing out into the rest of the Land of Fire around midday tomorrow.

We kept our formation tight, although every-so-often I would become distracted by my thoughts, and would glance back when I thought I'd heard something suspicious. My wariness was making me jumpy at the silliest things; I had already wasted some of my precious kuranai on a brilliant red bird, a small brown rabbit, and a couple wart hogs who, after my attack, had chased after me for a few minutes. Luckily, I was fast enough to hurry away from them, but my distraction was getting ridiculous. When Shikamaru finally called us together for a break, I conveyed the message to Sai, and we all hurried up to meet the boy.

It had been over five hours since we had started our trek, and sweat rolled down our faces. Hinata looked hot in her pink jacket, but Sai stood around immodestly, exposing his white belly for all of the world to see. Shikamaru motioned for us to get closer, and he gave out orders for us all to pull out our snacks. Hinata immediately pulled out a granola bar and an apple, Sai reached into his pack to remove a pack of peanuts and a water bottle, and Shikamaru dug into his left pant pocket, finding a bag each of beef jerkey and dried bananas. As they rummaged through their food items, I stood stock still.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me. "You didn't forget to bring food, did you? I told you to bring a snack."

I snapped out of my short coma, seeing that all eyes were on me and everyone had ceased eating. "No way. I'm just not hungry. I guess I'll go exploring while I wait for you guys to finish up. Be right back." As I turned to leave, the three went on eating their snacks, and I found my mouth watering as I remembered how delicious they had looked. It didn't help that I had skipped breakfast this morning- there was nothing edible left in my house, as I hadn't gone shopping. I grabbed my stomach as it let out a huge growl, and I hoped that none of the others had heard it.

I walked slowly through the woods, my nose breathing in the cool, damp air and the wonderful smells of nature. I hoped to God that the next time I was wandering peacefully through the woods, Sasuke could be there with me.

I sighed, then took in a huge gulp of air and releasing it gradually. Sasuke wouldn't do this with me. It wasn't his style. He always had to be worrying about something, living up to his beloved Uchiha clan's family name. I remembered how we pushed each other, acting as silly children. It helped us each to improve constantly, and we were rivals to the very end. Sasuke's betrayal hadn't hit anybody as hard as me- even though Shikamaru had shouldered a lot of the blame for how the mission turned out. It was Shikamaru's first time acting as the leader of a team, and he handled it wonderfully. But we were outnumbered, and outranked. We were all lucky enough to get through it with our lives.

I stopped and laughed softly as another noisy growl left my stomach. It was so loud, that I hadn't noticed that I was no longer alone. As I felt a strong arm reach out and grab me, I flipped around quickly, drawing a shuriken star and sending it flying over my right shoulder. I heard a voice behind me groan in displeasure, and as I turned around I recognized a familiar pony-tailed boy standing right behind me. He was covering his left cheek, which was dripping blood from below his hand. Gasping with surprise, I swiveled around to face him, feeling guilty and worried all at once.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru! I had no idea that was you!" Tears began to gradually form in the corners of my eyes, but before any of them fell Shikamaru was beside me, holding up his clean hand, caressing my cheek. I glanced at him in shock, only to see that he appeared miserable. The tears came pouring out, and my body began to rack with sobs. I was only vaguely aware of Shikamaru holding me, his strong arms making sure that I didn't collapse in my disorder.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Let it out." I knew what he meant. It seemed that Shikamaru understood how much I missed Sasuke and worried about him. But I sensed that he was even more concerned about my addiction to my faltering memories. After awhile, the tears died down and I slowly started to breathe regularly. Shikamaru loosened his grip a tiny bit, and I slowly rose up my head to meet his eyes.

"Shikamaru…I…" But Shikamaru tilted my head up, silencing my mouth with his. His soft lips fell on mine as gentle as rain, and it felt just as refreshing. Stuck in the moment, my eyes grew wide, then gradually began closing as the satisfying feelings took hold of my very being. My arms climbed to meet Shikamaru's back, and my legs fell forward until my whole body was leaning into his powerful kiss. I never wanted to let go, or to be reminded of the reality of our mission. I just wanted to keep existing in this moment forever.

But like all beautiful moments, this one came to an end. Our mouths unlocked, and I found myself breathing before Shikamaru's handsome complexion. But before I could feel uneasy, he spoke. "I told you to let me ease your wounds. I meant emotional wounds, Naruto. And I know you can't forget Sasuke," he added, as he caught my strained look, "but I thought that maybe…if you want to…you could use me as a replacement."

As I wiggled further into Shikamaru's loving embrace, I felt his arms tighten around me once again. "I couldn't use you like that," I murmured into his cement gray shirt. "but can you just keep holding me like this? It feels so good…" My voice trailed off, as I realized how sleepy I was. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, as I was kept up with my mixed thoughts of Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hey! No falling asleep, you! We still have a ways to go before dark." Shikamaru chuckled warmly, but I looked up to see an expression of longing on his face. "You can use me however you want. I'm just happy that you're finally realizing and returning my feelings…even if it is only temporary."

Before I could argue, Shikamaru interrupted. "And here, I brought you a roll up bar and half of my bag of beef jerkey." I looked at him in surprise. Shikamaru laughed. "I knew you didn't bring your snack, or lunch. You baka dobe." I grinned, holding out my hand and finally getting my snacks in return. I tore open the packages as fast as I could, then shoved the food into my mouth, barely chewing. Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up, and his enlarged eyes caused me to laugh, spewing bits of jerky onto the ground.

"Oy, Naruto! Don't waste the food. And is that the mouth I just kissed?" Shikamaru looked in disbelief at my uncontrollable eating. "Well, I guess you have to take the good with the bad. You sure are a troublesome guy."

I grinned, this time making sure to hold my food inside my mouth. "Oh yah, sorry about your cheek! I had no idea it was you."

I chortled, as Shika tossed me an annoyed expression. "Next time, look before you throw those things like a maniac. You could end up killing somebody." He sighed, long and deep. "Well, let's head bad to camp."

"Hai!" Brushing the food crumbs off my bright orange pants, I hurriedly went up to Shikamaru's side. "Ready or not, here we come!"

Rushing back to meet the others, I felt myself pumped up and ready for anything. I knew it had to be Shikamaru's doing, but having all this exercise had me pleasantly surprised. I jumped into the clearing where we first stopped, only to find Sai watching Hinata with an expression of monotony. Hinata was doing a technique that she developed herself, which involved striking her slim arms all around her body in a defensive dance-like movement. It was truly an astonishing sight to see, and I gazed upon her with admiration as Sai turned to look upon Shika and I with slight interest. He gave me an odd look, and I quickly avoided his eyes, just as Shikamaru began herding us up again.

He stuck his finger in his ear, his face twisted with it's usual glow of boredom. "That break was a little longer than I intended…it might have set us back a bit. So let's go on from here, up that steep hillside to the left, where there's most likely a creek that we can wade through. We need to dowse ourselves in water and walk through it- just in case there's somebody chancing to follow us. I hope to reach the new site by eight." He groaned, feeling his cut again.

Sai's dark eyes blinked and shifted a tad. "What happened to you? Trip and fall on a sharp rock or something?"

Shika covered it with his palm, mumbling. "Something like that." Hinata took the chance to come over to him, hand holding a wet gauze at the ready. She gently patted Shikamaru's cheek, and I felt a stab of jealousy. _Why couldn't I be the medic for __Shikamaru_

Once Shikamaru was bandaged and our gear packaged up, we once again set out on our journey through the woods. Except now it was more like a jungle than wild woodlands- the farther we went, the more vines hung in our path. This made great fun for me, and I tried swinging from them, trying to make it from branch to branch without falling to the ground. But one time, I grabbed a vine too close to a tree boa, and the sharp hiss and snap from it's mouth were enough to send me flailing and calling out as I surged towards the ground. When Shikamaru had caught up to me, seemingly worried, I waved my arms lazily from the hard, dirt ground. He laughed and helped me up.

""I guess they don't call you the most unpredictable ninja for nothing." He joked.

I scowled, but a smile had crept on my lips. "Urasai, Shikamaru! It's not like I did that on purpose." Seeing Shikamaru's face up close again, I began to wish that I could touch his lips with mine once more…until I suddenly remembered that we were on a mission. I dusted myself off, and, with a leap, took off toward the treetops, careful to watch for the beasts that lived in them. I could hear Shikamaru some thirty feet behind me, hacking away vines and branches with his powerful chakra blades. The blades were handed down from his late team leader, Asuma-sensei. _I guess __Shikamaru__ has had some pretty rough times, too. _And here I was, always concerning him with my problems._ How could I be so selfish?_

The rest of the day passed in a tiresome blur, and our team found ourselves reaching the base at exactly eight o'clock, as our brilliant leader had predicted. His intellect never ceased to impress me, but nowadays he was amazing me for totally different reasons.

We set up camp, Sai, Shikamaru, and I on one end of a large clearing, and Hinata on the other. _I guess girls need their privacy. _

I set up my spot near an ancient pine tree, large and gorgeous looming above us. I wanted to run up there and see what I could from that height, but Shikamaru was calling for me to help out with getting supper started. Hinata worked her magic, chopping and mixing several veggies in a stir-fry over the large fire that Sai had created. Sai had then challenged Shikamaru to shoji, and the two were so absorbed in their game that they didn't even notice when I dropped one of the forks on the ground. Oh well, it was Sai's.

Once dinner was being served, I yelled that I'd get the water. For some reason, Sai followed me, and I found myself holding the cups while he dunked them in a clear spring of water.

"So Naruto," he said, making me jump. His monotonous voice had broken through my air of calm in this peaceful wood. "Are you really going to make me eat with that fork you dropped in the dirt?"

I let out a short laugh, smiling, but stopped myself when I saw Sai's smile- it wasn't mean, exactly, but it wasn't comforting, either.

"By the way," he continued, and I gulped. Maybe he was going to point out how I also accidentally sneezed all over his headband this morning after he had taken it off to clean it, or that I snore too loudly in my sleep on missions…

He crept closer. "I saw you and Shikamaru."

I froze. "N—noni?" _Just play it cool, __dattebayo_

"You and Shikamaru. I saw you two. You were kissing." He smiled mischievously again.

This was kinda…weird…

"Well, I…um…" I had no clue how to retaliate, except to drop the cups of water, spilling them all over the front of my pants.

Sai put his hand over his mouth, letting out a short giggle. "Oops! I guess you'll have to let those hang dry tonight."

I was cold, wet, and confused…what was Sai getting at? "So, are you gonna make fun of me, or what?" I was furious now, sure that Sai planned to humiliate me in front of Hinata, and then the whole village once we got back home.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." Unconvinced, I watched as Sai edged closer again. I tried to get away, but my back came into contact with one of the large pine trees. Sai pinned my arms against it, smiled slightly, and started kissing me firmly. I tried to struggle, but his forcefulness and scent were turning me on. But when I thought of Shikamaru's soft lips and beautiful face, I was finally able to wrench Sai off of me, long enough to run back to camp.

And Sai called after me- "I wanted to be your first kiss."

_Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap. Please don't let __Shikamaru__ find out._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Back at camp, I ran into Shikamaru, who was carrying plates full of food to our makeshift tree stump table. He smiled. "Oy Naruto, how did it go? But where's the water?" His expression turned to confusion when he saw how upset I was, and when I darted away I could hear him calling for me. But I was too embarrassed and guilty to go to him, so I ran all the way up the tree instead.

From the large pine, I watched as Hinata and Shikamaru sat down to dinner, looking around for the others. Sai came back soon after, carrying the water. I could hear them talking, but had a hard time making it out. From the looks of it, Sai was telling them that I wasn't joining in on supper…and I was glad that I at least wouldn't have to feel ashamed in front of them tonight. Even though I was jumpy from the shock, a cool breeze was blowing, making me increasingly tired and relaxed. The branch that I was sitting on was so large and deformed that it made a platform in the sky, as if it was a secret tree house that someone had constructed. I stretched out in the open space, thinking about how much cozier it was than sleeping on the ground with Sai next to me. I began to drift off to sleep, wondering about how I'd face everyone tomorrow…

I was awoken with a pleasant feeling- a warm feeling- almost as soon as I fell asleep. I blinked and rubbed my eyes; from the looks of things, it was growing dark quickly, the sun setting far away to my left. I breathed in the cold air, this time feeling a chill run down my spine. As I struggled to get up, my foot hit something lightly and I was stunned to find Shikamaru sitting next to my feet at the opposite end of the platform. He eyed me suspiciously, then held out a tray of food. I surveyed the tray, took it, and began eating it's contents, making sure to avoid eye contact with Shika whenever it was possible.

He noticed this. "Why didn't you eat with us tonight?" He paused, his eyes trailing my body. "And why are your pants all wet?"

I glanced down at my pants, only to find a large blanket covering them from the cold. Then I felt my wet pants clinging to my legs, and knew why I was so freezing.

"I…I…" I couldn't seem to get any words out, and found my eyes again becoming teary from all the pressure and confusion. Alarmed, Shikamaru loomed closer, taking my hands and staring into my face, concerned.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you mad because of me? Do you regret…what we did? Did it make you uncomfortable?" His face appeared calm, but his voice was frantic. I couldn't believe that Shikamaru would fret so much.

"No!" I yelled, then caught myself. I imagined that the other two had gone to bed, and I didn't want to arouse their suspicion. "It's not that. I loved kissing you…"

"Then what is it?" His tone was desperate, and he pulled me closer to him, so I was in his arms.

I gazed down at the ground below, finally deciding that I had to tell Shikamaru. "It was…Sai. He k—kissed me. And he wouldn't stop! He scared me!" I was crying again, but I stopped quickly as I sensed Shikamaru's body stiffen. Expecting him to toss me away in rage, I glanced at him to find that his face looked extremely agitated.

"That bastard!" He whispered violently, and I grimaced. "How dare he touch you!"

I gulped back a small sob, making sure that I didn't do anything to set him off. But Shikamaru kept his composure, only loosening his arms around me and turning to face me.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," he said heatedly, "and make sure that he understands that I'm not going to let him have you." He pulled my face towards his lovingly, laying his lips on mine, kissing me even more passionately than before. But before I could react, Shikamaru's mouth had disconnected with mine, and he was staring at me seriously again.

"Naruto…can we…do anything? Is it okay?" He blushed sweetly, and I smiled at his awkwardness. I was scared, but at the same time, I was eager to explore the unknown that was Shikamaru's body.

"H—hai."

Shikamaru didn't waste any time, but he was extremely gentle with me. "Let's get you out of those wet pants," he laughed, beginning to undo the buttons. My face grew bright red as his hands began pulling my pants off of me, untangling them from my feet and hanging them on the branch above us to dry. He smiled confidently, and began taking off my shirt next.

"Don't Shikamaru! It's cold!" I pleaded in protest.

"You're only cold because you were wet. I'll warm you up in no time." And with that, he had unbuttoned my jacket, smoothly lifting my shirt over my head and running his warm hands up and down my chest, kissing me softly where it felt best. My mind was going crazy, and I felt myself making sounds that I'd never heard before, except in descriptions of the Ero-Sennin's "Make-Out Paradise" novels. I was panting now, as Shikamaru took the liberty of removing my underwear.

"Shikamaru, no!" I cried out, only to feel Shika's mouth attach to mine again. Then he paused, staring straight into my eyes. "Where do you want me to go? I'll do whatever you want."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Well, I…I don't know. I've never...done anything like this before…" I said, hoping that I didn't sound too lame.

"Neither have I, Naruto. I only wanted this with you- you are my only." But Shikamaru's gorgeous face again twisted into a genuine grin. "Well then…I'll make you feel so good that you'll want to experience this again in no time."

Before I could react, Shikamaru had completely removed my clothing and his hand fell perfectly around my cock. He began massaging the mast gently, licking the top with the tip of his tongue. I cried out in pleasure, just as Shika put his entire mouth over the tip, licking it with stunning skill. I couldn't contain myself- my mouth moaned in complete contentment, and I couldn't stop. Grabbing the side of our platform, I braced myself and felt Shikamaru's tongue give a final satisfying lick, causing me to come into his mouth. I began to apologize, but had no time when I felt another sensation…and I saw Shikamaru with his hands in his mouth, stretching my come out around two fingers. He took his other hand and held my right leg up, and with the fingers he slowly pressed them against my hole. I grimaced as he pushed in first one finger, then the other, stretching them throughout my body- he then began to move them unhurriedly, in and out, sometimes wiggling them around to further widen it. It was a little painful, but the numbness that I felt turned to happiness when I realized what Shikamaru was planning to do.

Finally removing his fingers, dripping wet, he began removing his shirt, throwing it away to the side. His abs shined brightly and beautifully in the moonlight, and I felt myself getting turned on all over again. He then unzipped the front of his pants, exposing his large, pulsating penis. After rubbing some of my come on his member, Shikamaru pulled me closer, positioning himself on top of me. My lips quivered with fear, but Shikamaru's soft voice reassured me, "It's okay, Naruto. It'll stop hurting the more we do it- I promise." I nodded, closing my eyes when I saw Shikamaru grabbing his cock and pushing it artistically inside of me. My body screamed with pain, and it was all I could do not to scream. Shikamaru knew this, and began kissing me when he saw the tears drip from my eyes. Once it was completely in, we lay there a moment, still except for Shikamaru's warm kisses on my eyes and mouth, attempting to calm me down. Opening my eyes, I saw that Shikamaru, too, had tears forming in his usually serious eyes, and it made me realize that I could take this, for him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," he said, as he began moving, and I whimpered and cried out in pain. I could feel Shikamaru's engorging cock slowly pulsing through me, and my hole began to expand, throbbing in agony. It hurt so bad that I began to grip Shikamaru's shoulders tightly, and his face contorted for a minute. But his expression changed swiftly, and he began moving faster, until we were doing a rhythmic pattern of gasps and breathing. When I thought that I couldn't take it anymore, I finally felt Shikamaru climax, letting loose his store of come inside of me. We both cried out at this, me far louder than he, and then it was over. Shikamaru slowly pulled his penis out of me, and I felt my hole shrink up gradually from the release of the sudden intrusion. Shikamaru collapsed on me, breathing hard, and I laid there, breathing and choking back sobs.

I reached up my hand then, trying to wipe some tears from my eye, when Shikamaru leaned up and caught it in his own. He gazed into my eyes with a look of sympathy, and began softly kissing away my tears as they fell down my face. He kissed my mouth with tenderness once more, then laid back down to rest on my chest. Our chests rose and fell together, as we regained our breath and strength. I wrapped me arms around him, hoping that he would get my silent message.

After awhile, Shikamaru rose off of me, lying beside me. He propped himself up on an elbow, gazing at my face with sincere happiness.

"You don't regret it, do you?"

I smiled back, and another tear managed to escape my eye.

Shikamaru became alarmed again, and he sighed. "Naruto, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I can understand if you don't want to do it again…"

I interrupted his speech by placing my finger on his lips. I leaned up, kissing him lightly. Pulling back, I smiled at his look of surprise.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "That one was a tear of happiness."

The rest of the night, we spent our time sleeping soundly in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up to the fresh smell of tree bark and the feeling of warmth provided by Shikamaru's body. My eyes opened wide when I realized what we had done last night, and that we were still entwined in each other's arms. But I began to relax when I realized how wonderful it all felt. I watched Shikamaru's eyes flutter in his sleep, and I giggled at his angelic facial expression. I never expected to see such an adorable face where there was usually a solemn scowl.

My giggling must have awoken Shikamaru, for he was now stirring. Opening one eye, he looked down sleepily at my face. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep- but Shika must have saw this, since he started tickling my chest. I pleaded for him to stop, my laughter being muffled as I buried my face into his beautifully sculpted chest.

When I absolutely could not take it anymore, Shikamaru finally stopped with the tickling. "See what you get when you mess with me?"

I was trying to regulate my breathing as I pushed the covers aside and knelt up, naked except for my orange and blue boxer shorts. I scanned the ground over the side of the tree ledge, looking for any signs of life. To my relief, Sai was nowhere to be seen.

"What's up for today, Shikamaru?" I asked, holding onto a branch and smiling at Shika's usual bothersome expression.

Shika opened his mouth wide, letting out a huge yawn. "We just need to make our way up to the Land of the Sand."

"Noni?!" I cried, then clamped my hand over my mouth as Shikamaru shot me a warning look. Toning my voice down some, I asked, "Why are we going there?"

"Well, the Akatsuki are after you, Naruto, even as we're trailing Sasuke. And we'll be vulnerable once we get out into unknown territory. So I was hoping to get as much information from Gaara as possible. He fought Deidara, remember, so he might know some of their secrets." I nodded.

A sudden thought came to my mind. "Maybe Gaara can join our team!" I began talking excitedly about all of the stuff we could do together, even as Shikamaru tried to calm me down. "Gaara and I are so much alike…I'm sure you'll like him more, Shikamaru! And don't worry, he won't try to kill us like that one time! He can use his sand attacks on the enemies, and he may even be able to beat Sasuke…

"No, he can't come with us. Naruto, he's the Kazekage…are you even listening to me?"

I looked over to see that Shikamaru had a tired expression on his face. I went over and knelt down beside him, placing my head to his. "What's wrong?" I grinned. "Was that too much excitement for you last night?"

He smiled. "Sure, it was troublesome. But it was worth it." He grasped my hand, kissing the top of it lightly. "It seems that when I'm with you, I can handle anything." He kissed my forehead, and slowly ran his fingers along my whisker-marks on my left cheek. This was too much for me, and I grabbed his face in my hands, kissing him intensely on those soft lips that I love.

"Oy, Naruto!" Shikamaru gasped, breaking free of my lips. "Don't get me all excited this early in the morning! I won't even be able to walk to breakfast!" I scowled at him jokingly, then smiled when I saw how pink his cheeks had turned.

"Then I'll carry you," I said playfully.

Shikamaru smirked. "Like you could." He finally started to get up, and I saw that he too was only in his boxers. I grabbed my clothes, and Shikamaru followed suit. After dressing, I grabbed the branch and swung myself off the tree, just as Shika was yelling, "Don't jump, dobe!"

I landed on my feet, feeling my ankle move jerkily to the side. "Kuso!" I whispered harshly under my breath, sure that Shika was gonna be pissed now. He ran down the tree swiftly, as I collapsed to the ground grabbing my throbbing ankle.

"I knew it," he stated, sighing.

I grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

Shikamaru scratched his head, then bent down and picked me up in both arms, my legs dangling over and my arms gripping around his neck. "Well then, let's go eat," he said, as if nothing had happened. I looked up to see his gorgeous deep brown eyes looking out into the brush.

"Gomen, Shikamaru."

He glanced down at me, a smile cracking from his mouth. "Well, I guess I've gotta take the good with the bad." And with that, he started off, just as I was saying , "What do you mean bad?"

As we approached the campsite, I saw a small fire and a sitting place with large boulders gathered around, no doubt a preparation that everyone had made last night. Hinata blushed furiously when she saw Shika carrying me, and I smiled goofily and waved at her from my perch in Shikamaru's arms. Luckily, Sai was nowhere in sight.

Shika put me down on a medium-sized boulder, handing me a stick to roast my breakfast on. He turned to Hinata. "Hinata, can you heal this dobe's foot with some of your medicine? I'm going off the catch some fish.

"H-hai!" she said nervously, coming over to me. As she opened her medical kit and searched through the contents, I watched Shikamaru head down to the river to catch some fish. Glancing back at Hinata, I saw that she was smiling sweetly and treating my ankle with rub that glowed a bright, sparkling blue. Watching it, I was mesmerized, and I didn't notice that Sai had come back to the camp, carrying a sack of water for drinking.

I glanced up and started when I realized he was right next to me, gazing down at my ankle without an expressionless face. When he caught my stare he smiled, and I avoided his eyes.

"So where were you two last night? You weren't doing anything…_naughty_, now were you?" Sai put his hand in my hair and stoked it, making me shudder.

Before I could open my mouth to protest, I watched as Shikamaru was rushing over, placing a firm hand on Sai's shoulder. Sai's fake smile instantly vanished when he saw the ferocious look on Shikamaru's face.

"Hey Sai," Shikamaru spoke bitterly, "I don't want to hear of you doing anything to Naruto ever again. You got it? Don't touch him or kiss him." At the word kiss, Hinata had gasped and dropped her treatments, hurriedly picking them up and apologizing. Everything was silent except for the birds chirping and the nearby stream running swiftly.

Sai's expression didn't change in the slightest, nor did he blink. "What, so it's okay for _you _to touch him, but not me? Is that what you call the supremacy of a team leader?"

Pissed off, I jumped up off of my seat on the rock, the pain in my ankle almost completely forgotten. "Shut up!" I screamed, even as Hinata tried to pull me back down to my seat. Shikamaru gave me a warning look, which I ignored.

"Shikamaru loves me! And I love him! And that's why we're together!"

At that, everybody froze. Shikamaru stood with his hand plastered over his eyes, groaning; Hinata's eyes were fixed on me, mouth open, her hand still clamped on my pant leg; and Sai's eyes were wide, his face donning a look of slight shock. Even the wild animals and birds in the forest seemed to be silent, as if pondering the great secret that they had just heard.

Slowly, Sai's eyes became the dark slits again and his impassive face returned. "I see," he said, his voice cold. He turned toward the river. "I'll be taking a morning bath."

I was still breathing hard and watching Sai walk off, when he suddenly turned back to me. "But I wonder how long your little fling will last. Until you get bored of that boring guy, or he gets tired of looking after you. Then you may be dying to give me a try- especially since everyone says I resemble your beloved Sasuke-kun."

A pit formed in my throat. "Sai!" Shikamaru yelled, but he stopped when he saw my pained expression. He reached his hand out, but I ducked away, mumbling, "I'll go and get the utensils and stuff."

I walked to our stuff with my back to Shikamaru. I was hoping that Shika didn't believe Sai- there was no way that I thought of Shika as a boring guy. But on the other hand, Sai was completely different than Shikamaru. Sai was mysterious, said things that almost always perked my interest, and gave me shivers when he touched or spoke to me. There was that, but it seemed that Sai was right- recently, when I though of him, I imagined our forbidden kiss, his sexy body and skimpy clothing rubbing against me and the wonderfully erotic smile which swam through my brain more and more often these days. Perhaps it was because he looked like and resembled Sasuke. Or, maybe I was beginning to have alternate feelings for Sai as well. Only one thing is for certain- all of his characteristics were starting to arouse a new curiosity in me, and I knew that this couldn't be good news.

Worried that Shikamaru would sense my anxiety and dirty thoughts of Sai, I rushed back with the stuff, laughing and tripping over my ankle that wasn't completely healed yet.

"N-naruto!" Hinata screamed, and Shikamaru rushed to catch me before I fell to the ground. When I stood up, I saw that he was staring me straight in the face. I freaked, dropping all of the utensils. Shikamaru grunted. "Naruto? What's wrong with you? Are you still thinking about what that jerk Sai said?"

_Well…something like that…_

He continued. "Well, don't worry about it. I'll keep him in line…" He glared at where Sai had disappeared, and I took the opportunity to close my eyes, as a small tear droplet escaped. I didn't want to hurt Shikamaru- yet I couldn't help but wonder about my sudden sexual feelings for Sai. So I stood up, taking a small breath and gulping, saying "I'll go after him and talk to him."

Shikamaru eyed me worriedly. "Are you sure? Wait, he's taking a bath…"

"Well, here I go," I said and got ready to hurry off.

Shika grabbed my arm. "Then I'll watch over you guy…"

"No!" I caught myself abruptly. "I mean, you guys keep working on breakfast. I'll just take a bath, too…be right back." And I tottered off awkwardly, with both the pain of my ankle and the numb feeling from last night still distressing my lower body.

I found Sai in a shallow pool of water covered by tall trees, vines, and beautiful moss. His clothes were carefully placed on a boulder, and he was splashing himself with clear blue water from the spring. I felt my body start to react as I watched him splash himself in the face, the water running smoothly down his face and hair. He rubbed it over his naked chest with both hands, which made me become hard in the groin. Getting up my courage, I walked towards the edge of the river. He turned, peering at me with a small amount of wonder, then motioned with his hand for me to join him.

I knew this was a bad idea, even as I peeled off my clothing bit-by-bit. Sai whistled at me, and I glared at him nervously, only to see him smiling strangely again. _But I need to find out my true feelings for Sai, and this is my chance._ I just hoped that I wouldn't regret this.

Once I was undressed, I self-consciously crept into the water, boner and all. Sai chuckled lightly. "I knew you thought I was sexy."

I blushed. "I don't! And that's why I came here- to prove you wrong."

He chuckled again, reaching for my arm and pulling me further in. "Well if you don't like me, what do you want me to do? Give you sex tips?"

This wasn't going anywhere, and before I turned fire-engine red I needed some answers. "Sai…why did you…kiss me?"

Sai looked at me, pokerfaced as always. But there was a twinkle in his eyes, which kept me staring into them. Finally, he blinked. "Because you were the first person to befriend me- even though I was pissing you off, you tried to know me. You tried to get along with me, if only for Sasuke-kun. You said, "I'll do anything to get Sasuke back- even work with you," and that made me realize that I wanted someone to need me. Not as a ninja or as protection, but for friendship and…love. I hadn't felt that since my brother died."

He sighed, dunked underwater, and came up again, springing from the river like a dolphin. I gasped, spitting the water out of my mouth and watching as Sai came closer to me.

"So what do you say, Naruto?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?" His eyes twinkled again, and I knew what he wanted. "I…can't. I love Shikamaru. But…I do like you." The sudden fear of losing Shikamaru gripped at my heart, and I regretted not being more open with him.

Sai laughed. "I know you do…why else would you get a boner in cold water like this?"

"Urusai!"

Sighing, Sai came up beside me. "Well, I won't separate you from your true love. But if you ever need any love from say…_Sasuke_…you know who to come to."

His skin brushed against me again, and I realized that my cock was still throbbing with expectation. Sai felt it, too. "Here," he grabbed it in his hands, causing me to jump up unexpectedly. "Let me at least relieve you."

Before I could stop him, Sai was holding me around my waste and massaging my penis with the other hand. I gasped, shuddering uncontrollably at the sensation. "Stop it! Sai, stop it…right…now!" I yelled, just as his hand caused me to come inside the lake. Finally removing his hand, Sai let go of me, tilting my head up towards his. But I had finally recuperated- I swung my fist, hitting him in the face and causing him to fall backwards with a splash into the water.

When he came up, I faced him, levitating my fist an inch from his face. "Don't you ever try to be a replacement for anybody. All you can be is yourself. If I'm gonna fall for someone, I don't want that person to be a pale imitation of somebody else. I want the genuine article."

Sai, spitting the last of the water from his mouth, gazed at me again. He smiled shortly, nodded, and began to wade back toward the land. "I hear you. Just make sure that that loser is who you really want. No ambitions, no goals, and no aspirations…how can you love somebody who's the total opposite of you?" I scowled at him, but with his back to me Sai didn't notice.

I watched as he dried himself with a towel, all the while staring at me. "Whatever you do, don't give up on your dreams. That's what everybody likes about you. And that's why nobody can steal you away. You have a constant heart."

I frowned, surprised and taken aback by Sai's honesty. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, after all.

"Oh, and by the way…you come way too early. If you ever want some good experience or pointers, just ask. I feel sorry for poor Shikamaru."

My growing face hot, I screamed at Sai as he walked back to camp, "You bastard! As if I need help from you! Come and say that to my face!"

He returned my yells with that phony laugh.

After Sai left, I spent a few more minutes in the water, trying to keep my penis from standing back up, thinking about puppies and kittens. After awhile it worked, so I slowly began to rise out of the water, shaking myself dry like a dog. I walked over to where my clothes were thrown aside, and began dressing myself, only to see Shikamaru step out of the bushes to the side of me.

"Aghhh!" I screamed, practically jumping out of my skin and causing all my horny thoughts to subside in one fail swoop. I inhaled, then exhaled. "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru was frowning, a deep crease running across his forehead. I gulped. "What's the matter, Shikamaru?" But I already knew.

His frown only increased. "I didn't know a bath with a fellow ninja required…so much touching."

I stood there frozen, naked except for the underwear that I held in my hand, unsure of how to react. When I finally thought of something, I opened my mouth, only to have Shikamaru interrupt me.

"You know, Naruto, if you're not ready for a relationship, then you shouldn't force yourself into one. I can't be like that." He closed his eyes, and I saw the pained expression on his face as he tried to hold back his jealousy. "I can't be like Sai, just doing it with whoever I want. I don't want a fling. I want you. That's all."

He looked at me then, and I felt my eyes water. "I know, Shikamaru…I…"

"No Naruto, I can't stand this. You can't have both. Choose me, or him. I don't want to be strung along. I just can't believe you'd let him do that…after what he did to you before. Why didn't you stop him?!" Shikamaru's face looked enraged now, his fists clenched. He was scaring me a little, and as I tried to come up with something to say, I panicked. All I could think of was to escape, so I did the only thing I could think to do in this situation- I ran.

Shikamaru didn't even call my name, but I ran through the forest, still holding my underwear in my right hand, wiping some of my gushing tears with my left. When I realized that I was entirely naked, it was too late- I was running through the camp, and Hinata and Sai glanced up to greet me, only to become wide-eyed and speechless. But I didn't care, I just kept on running until I got to my special tree, Shikamaru's and my tree, the one we had made sweet love in. I curled myself up in a corner of the woody platform and, with choked sobs, thought of the look of extreme anger and disappointment on Shikamaru's face when he had said those hurtful words.

_Me too. Me too, Shikamaru. I want only you. So what am I doing now? Why can't I stop thinking of Sai, of Sasuke…_

_What's wrong with me?_

Later that night, I heard someone climbing up the tree. I smiled faintly as I saw Shikamaru's strong arm lifting my dinner tray onto the platform, then a drinking canteen. My face streaked with tears and a joyful smile, I went to look over the edge, prepared to greet Shikamaru and apologize. But all I saw was the back of his green Chuunin vest, as he ran away stealthily, without a sound. I crept back to my corner with my tray, taking a bite of my favorite bread, munching silently. It didn't take long for my hushed tears to begin hitting my bread, making it taste salty. I stopped eating, aware that I couldn't eat anymore, I couldn't do anything. What did it matter? Nothing mattered, as long as Shikamaru wasn't here. I couldn't think of a reason for anything anymore, except crying myself to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up…naked and freezing. I felt around for my covers, finding nothing but my bare skin, realizing that I was still naked. I blushed furiously, pulling on my underwear (there were little green frogs printed on them), and wondering how I could face everyone now that they had all seen me running naked through the camp like some wild animal. Not to mention that my face was probably puffed out and red with the constant crying I had done last night. So I started down the tree, careful to watch my step (my ankle still throbbed a bit, especially since I had run on it), and got ready for the dreaded explanation I would have to give once I got to camp. Upon arrival, I found nothing out of the ordinary- Hinata was cooking something that smelled delicious on the fire. Eventually she looked up at me and blushed frantically, almost dropping the food that she was preparing. "G-good morning, Naruto-kun. How did you s-sleep?"

My face turned red as well, but I tried to keep my composure. "Ohayo, Hinata…uh, I slept…hey, where is everybody?" I took some new clothes out of my bag, putting them on quickly so I could regain some of my dignity.

Hinata, trying not to watch as I got dressed, slipped the food onto a plate, handed it to me, and shrugged. "They went for a walk somewhere…they said they'd be right back, but it's been awhile."

Now it was my turn to almost drop my breakfast. "T-together? They went on a walk together?" Hinata nodded.

"What for?" Oh crap, this couldn't be good.

Hinata glanced towards the right of the campsite. "I don't know, but they both looked really serious, and neither of them seemed very happy about it. It was a really uncomfortable atmosphere, I'm just glad they're both gone."

I tried to force a confident smile. "Yup, me too. It'll be more relaxing, just the two of us for a change!" At this, Hinata's face turned a bright pink. I wondered what was up with her.

I scarfed down my breakfast, talking occasionally to Hinata, who was preparing the camp for departure. After I was finished, I tried to help Hinata pack all of our things and then prepared to leave camp. It was about that time that Shikamaru and Sai returned, both seeming to be angrier than ever.

Then Shikamaru looked at me, and some of his anger seemed to disappear. I fumbled with my pack, trying to get it to stay on my back straight, but my head was spinning to find something to say to Shikamaru. "H-hey Shikamaru, Hinata and I have been prepar…wahhh!" and quick as lightening, Shikamaru came up beside me, pulling me by the arm further into the forest.

Once we had reached what he thought was an appropriate spot, Shikamaru let go of me. I staggered backwards, annoyed at the fact that Shikamaru could make me feel so helpless. My frown must have triggered something inside of him, because Shikamaru backed me up against a tree. I cold feel his warm breath hitting my face harshly, even through the cold morning air.

"Naruto…"

"Shikamaru, stop. You…you're hurting me."

His grip on me loosened a tad. "I spoke with Sai. And…gomen, Naruto. I realize it now, that he was just forcing himself upon you. But it just seemed…" His eyes pierced into mine as if they were searching intently for something. "It just seemed that you…that you liked that. His forcefulness."

"I…don't." I stared into Shikamaru's eyes, and all thoughts of anything else vanished. "I was wondering about that for a long time. But one night without you and…Shikamaru…I thought I was going to die…" Tears welled up in my eyes again, and Shikamaru sighed with relief, a small smile finally creeping to his lips.

He wiped my tears with one hand, the other hand resting gently on my waste. "So did I, Naruto. I don't think I can survive a whole lifetime without you. I can barely focus on leading this mission, since my thoughts keep drifting to you. It's troublesome." He kissed my cheeks, then ran his fingers delicately along my whisker marks.

"I'm s-sorry!" I cried, and Shikamaru held me tighter.

A rustling stirred me from the moment, and I gasped as Sai crept up behind my beloved. "So, ladies, dontcha think it's about time we got a move on? We don't have all the time in the world, you know." Sai smiled at me, but Shikamaru ignored Sai completely, pulling me up straight and leading me back to where Hinata was waiting. Sai shrugged, and followed behind us.

"Shikamaru," I began, "what exactly did you talk about with Sai?"

Shikamaru hesitated. "I told him that he'd better not touch you, unless he has your permission. And…" he mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Noni? Shikamaru, I can't hear you!"

"I told him that if you need some…release…and your thoughts are on Sasuke, then he could comfort you." I gasped, and Shikamaru continued. "But if he ever hurts you in any way, he'll have to answer to me directly."

I glanced back at Sai behind us, who grinned sweetly. I knew he heard Shika…I just hoped that Sai realized just how serious he was. Or that Shikamaru could be quite a formidable foe to his enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The day that Shikamaru and I made up turned out to be a fairly normal one indeed. After beginning the mission, I had to be extra careful of my ankle, although it was healing extremely fast thanks to the Kyuubi inside me. I had to stop often, then hurry up faster than ever to catch up with the others, who apparently didn't have enough time to stop to worry about me. When I caught up to Shikamaru to complain, he answered me with a small sideways grin. "Sorry Naruto, but right now I've got to be serious about the mission. Not everything is about you." With this, I quietly drew back and fumed, only to hear Shikamaru softly chuckling ahead of me. Teme.

I ignored Sai, who seemed to be leaving me alone today as well. Thanks god.

I talked to Hinata the most, even though she kept doing her weird little nervous finger habit most of the time. What a freak. But she's so sweet that it made me almost wish that I liked girls again. I think that the rejection over the years from Sakura kind of turned me off from them permanently.

When it was almost nightfall, we stopped at an area that had a small stream and beautiful pine trees. We set up camp, ate dinner, and got ready for bed. I was happy to change into a whole new set of underwear, and to wash the sick feeling of Sai's hand on my penis off in the creek.

When I got back to camp, the others were sitting around a fire and roasting marshmallows. Although I love them, I pretended I didn't and told them I'd be checking out the woods. I had been losing my cool too often lately, so I really needed a breather.

I hiked happily through the woods, all the time gladdened by the fact that my ankle was feeling tons better. I leaned against a tree, sticking my nose close to the bark, and smelled the delicious vanilla scent that was typical of these blue pines. And then I sensed him behind me, and turned my head to meet his gaze.

Shikamaru stared at me without smiling, but there was something else in his gorgeous eyes. He wanted something from me, but I refused it, and twisted back around to continue sniffing the tree.

"Aishiteru, Naruto." I felt my face grow hot.

My body was reacting, no matter how much I protested.

Shikamaru walked closer to me, but he was still about ten feet away. "Come here, Naruto."

I shook my head, and circled around to face him. "Every time you kiss me, I feel so weak. I'm tired of feeling weak."

Shikamaru smiled. "Love makes us all weak. But when lovers are together, they both become stronger." I watched as he reached his hands up into his signature ninjuutsu sign.

My eyes opened, alarmed, even as Shikamaru's shadow stretched to capture mine, and I felt my arms being pulled up into the same position as his. He began to walk toward me, and I toward him, pulled along by our shadows, which were joined and being controlled by Shika. He stopped when his nose and mine were almost touching.

I tried to laugh it off, but I was embarrassed by the slow but sure pulsing that was emanating from my groin. "Alright already, Shikamaru, let me go. You've made your point."

Shikamaru shook his head, leaning in to kiss me, and our lips touched so gently that I wondered if we were really kissing at all. Without a word, he began reaching swiftly towards the zipper of my orange pants. My hand, in turn, was reaching towards Shikamaru's gray belt. "No, I haven't."

Under the shadow possession juutsu, we proceeded to unzip each others pants, and Shikamaru's hand fell around my cock as mine fell around his. We both grimaced, and as he began to massage mine, I rubbed his as well. Through the panting and collapsing on each other, we failed to notice when Shikamaru's shadow possession technique was over, and yet we were still jacking each other off steadily and quietly. Suddenly, we both began to cry out, and we came together on each other. We collapsed into each other's arms, and lay there on the ground, panting heavily, our shirts covered in come.

After awhile, Shikamaru sat up, the first to recover.

"Oy, Naruto…" I knew where this was going.

I tried to object. "Don't we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow? How am I going to handle it? Plus," my face reddened, "my ass still kind of hurts."

Shikamaru scooted closer to me, putting his hand up my shirt. "That's because we need to stretch it. It won't stop hurting until we stretch you out."

"Well then, by all means," I said sarcastically.

Shikamaru pretended to glare. "Ok then," he said, returning my sarcasm.

He turned me over in one go, his powerful arms lifting me and placing me hands down on the leafy ground. To my surprise, this turned me on even more.

"Shikamaru, what're you…no! No, I can't do it like that!"

"Naruto, this is the easiest way to do it. And it won't matter, as long as I'm gentle, right? So hang on a minute." As I waited, scared to death about what was happening, Shikamaru removed my pants and underwear, and then my jacket and shirt, along with his dark gray t-shirt. He handled my cock again, swabbing some of the come onto his hand. The sensation was enough to start another buildup on both of us, which made it easier for him to lubricate my opening and slide in his first finger. I moaned as I felt it inside of me, wet and tingling.

Though horny as hell, I managed to say, "This isn't so bad…"

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, here's a second finger." As he pressed it inside me, I felt the tingly sensation again, mixed with the familiar pain of my first time. I held back my tears, as Shikamaru pulled his fingers in and out of me, trying to be as gentle as he could. When he realized that I was still in pain, he began massaging my cock again, loosening me up and making me relax more.

"Naruto, are you ready?" Shikamaru could barely contain himself, and I looked back to see that his erection was even bigger than it had been before. I nodded, and felt dizzy as Shikamaru slowly pulled out his fingers and positioned himself behind me. He started to push his head in, and I cried out in pain as he lunged forward.

Once inside, Shikamaru put his arms around my chest and kissed my neck, his silent apology for my discomfort. I put my hand on his as a way of telling him "It's okay," and then he began to move inside me.

I found the force too much to bear, and put my arms down on the ground to brace myself against Shika's steady pounding. Although it still hurt, I was thankful that Shikamaru had lubricated it with so much come. As it leaked down the back of my leg, my erection began to get larger just as Shikamaru's movements became more frequent and our gasps became heavier. Shikamaru lunged inside me harder and faster, until one final lunge sent our bodies into a frenzy and our come shot out, mine onto the forest floor, and Shikamaru's into me. Hesitating for a moment, Shikamaru slowly slid himself out of me, and pulled me into his lap. We sat there, exhausted, until Shikamaru could no longer sit up and we ended up falling back onto the forest floor. The leaves beneath us cradled our bodies, and the sun on the horizon began to fade just as our eyes began to open again and our huffing subsided. My head lay on Shikamaru's shoulder, and when he turned and found the closeness of our lips, he pressed his lips to mine. Our mouths clung to one another with a passion that I hoped would never fade, until we broke free and, with a final look into each other's eyes, we glanced back up to the stunning sun-setting sky.

"Shikamaru."

"Yah?"

"Aishiteru…" I smiled at the sky.

He chuckled. "I know, dobe. I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

"After today we'll have to do some serious work though, huh Shikamaru? Don't we reach the Land of the Sand tomorrow?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Don't remind me, it's too troublesome." He flipped towards me, burying his face in my chest and stayed there awhile, until I heard his faint snoring. I began to fall asleep, remembering Shikamaru's words as I fell into a happy dream. _More than you'll ever know._

First thing in the morning, I was hugging Sasuke, who felt rough to my hands, and he kept falling out of my fingers every time I tried to grasp him tighter. I could hear him smirking, a small sneer escaping from his serious face. "You are such a dobe." I glared at him, although I really wanted him more than ever. But as I attempted to reach him again, my hand smashed against something hard and I woke up suddenly, crying out.

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sai all came rushing to where I lay, covered in leaves and cradling my hand, which was speckled with blood. Shika and Sai both bent down to help me up, apparently forgetting that they hate each other, and helped me to camp.

"What the heck happened to you, Naruto?" Sai exclaimed. "One minute, we were laughing at you talking in your sleep, then we leave for awhile and you smash your hand into a tree!"

I gave him a fierce look. "So is that what you guys do? You sit around and laugh at me when I'm fast asleep?"

Apparently trying to hide their expressions, the three suddenly started laughing hard and could barely control themselves. My face changed drastically, from a look of anger to one of betrayal and disgust. Hinata picked up on this first, and stifled her laughter, looking worried that I was upset.

"Gomen, Naruto." Shika put his arm around me. "It was just too cute, you grabbing the leaves and yelling for them to hold still. Then they'd drop all over the place and you'd start threatening them, it was hilarious!"

Sai nodded, and started up laughing again. "And then you were pointing at the tree, saying, 'I'm going to become Hokage, believe it!' Yup, good times!"

I sat there awhile and waited for them to stop, when Hinata innocently asked, "So what were you dreaming about, Naruto-kun?"

At this I started, my face frozen and a look of horror as all three stared at me, waiting for an answer. Shikamaru looked confused, Hinata stood waiting cutely, and Sai raised an eyebrow. "Hai, Naruto, what was it about?"

"Um…" I fondled around with the zipper on my coat, trying to think of something to say. But when your mind is on three hott guys all of the time, it's hard to make room for much else. "I…don't…remember?" I said, even as a look of disbelief plastered everybody's face. I sighed, then quietly said, "I was dreaming about the old times with…Sasuke." Everyone just kind of looked at me silently, then Hinata ran off quickly to get her things and I was alone with the two rivals in love. They turned to me, each giving me a look that I couldn't clearly identify. But it caused me to become even more nervous.

"Alright, Naruto. Get it over with. And I don't want to hear anything about it. Ever." And with that, Shikamaru had slipped away, following Hinata into the woods, even as I was stammering. "Wha…Shikama…where are you going? What do you mean?"

Sai stepped directly in front of me, kneeling down and placing his hands on my knees. "Okay then, shall I help you satisfy your craving?"

"N-no! What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" I tried to pry Sai's hands off of my legs, but Sai took them off willingly. "Well then, what do you want? Do you want to just talk about it with me?"

I stopped struggling, and my eyes locked onto Sai's large black ones. "Talk about what? Sasuke?" Sai nodded. I glanced around, as if seeing who was watching. "A-alright, if you don't mind. It's not like I can tell this stuff to Shikamaru, yet."

Sai sat down next to me, nodding again. "He'll probably get jealous. So anyway, what about Sasuke? What were you dreaming about?"

"Well, nothing really. It was just how it used to be- Sasuke and I practicing different juutsu, pretending not to like each other, doing everything in our power to surpass each other…but I wanted to hug him, in my dream. But I don't think I want to do it in real life. Hug him, I mean."

Sai was still looking straight at me. "Really? Why not? Why the change of heart?"

I looked away, back to the leaves. "I don't know if it really is a change of heart, or not. I don't really remember. That's why I need to see him. I mean, I love Shikamaru with all my heart…how could I have ever loved Sasuke, when I love Shika this much? It doesn't seem like one person can have that much love."

"Then, what do you think it was? You obviously felt something for him, or else you wouldn't get a boner over me."

I gave him a warning glance, then continued. "I don't know. But I think it's like, 'You always want what you can't have,' and Sasuke's strength was always something unreachable for me. Yet Shikamaru's right here, always there for me, and I always want him to be."

Sai smirked. "That's love for you. Not that I would know."

I played with a ladybug that was sitting on my knee. "Yep, it is love. So why do I keep thinking about Sasuke? I guess I can only find that out when I meet him face to face."

"Yes, I think we will all come to terms with how we feel when we get this mission over with. As for me, I'm very excited about meeting back up with Sasuke-kun- I hear he's even sexier now. If not him, I wouldn't mind going for that exquisite Kazekage…you know, the young red-headed guy? He seems like he's soooo my type. And…" But by this time, I had already stood up and was making my way back to the others.

Sai hurried back to my side. "Hey, aren't you going to listen to me for once? Is it always about you?"

"Dobe."

When Shika and Hinata came into sight, I ran over hurriedly, straight into a confused Shikamaru's arms. "Noni? What's up with you, Naruto? Get everything worked out?"

I grinned happily. "Ha-ai! I love you Shikamaru! Only you! Ai-ai-ai!"

Shikamaru's concern changed into a look of utter bliss. "Well then, I'm glad to hear that you didn't have a change of heart." He tenderly stroked my hair back from my forehead, and began giving me a light kiss on the lips, as Hinata and Sai watched, dazzled and shocked. When it was over, I looked over to see a very red, smiling Hinata, and a Sai who was whistling a clapping. Shikamaru kept on grinned shortly, giving my hand a squeeze and calmly stating, "Well I guess we're out in the open now, eh Naruto?" I squeezed back. "I guess we are."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We left camp abruptly, leaving only an extinguished fire and a few pieces of cheese that I accidentally dropped on the ground. Earlier when I had moved to pick them up, Shikamaru grabbed my arm, stating, "You are not eating that, dobe."

"Why not?! Just let me have it!" I reached again, only to feel Shika's arms tighten around me, refusing to let go.

"Give it up, Naruto. You're not eating crap off the ground. I'm the one who has to kiss those lips of yours."

"I'll tell you what you can do with those lips," I mumbled, just as Sai was saying, "I bet you've touched worse things with those lips anyway, eh Naruto? Like Shikamaru's peni…" I broke free of Shikamaru, instantly clasping my hand over Sai's big mouth, but realized it was too late when I saw Hinata's flushed face. She fainted on the spot, but Shikamaru rushed to her with perfect timing, and kept her body from hitting the ground.

"Urusai, Sai." _Plus, I haven't even done that for him, yet…_

As we headed out, Shikamaru came up beside me, grinning. "Actually, we haven't done that yet. Next time, okay Naruto?" My face contorted, and I pretended to be disgusted.

Shikamaru only laughed, running ahead of me and shouting over his shoulder. "Catch me if you can, Naruto. We need to get to the Land of the Sand before sundown. You never know what kinds of things are lurking in the shadows around that country."

I nodded to the air, running faster than before. I smiled, thinking of how I'd get to see Gaara again. But there was also that puppet guy…what was it?…Kankurou, or something. And Temari, that blonde girl who seemed to have a thing for Shikamaru. All I knew was, that she had better keep her hands on her giant fan and off of my Shikamaru.

Halfway through the day, the extreme hotness of the desert air began to hit our group, and our pace began to slow slightly. Once I thought of Sasuke, however, my pace quickened by my motivation to gaze upon his face again. Like I had told Sai, I wasn't yet sure if I had ever loved Sasuke as anything more than a brother, friend, and/or rival. But something inside of me was beginning to think of Sasuke as something even more- a cold-hearted traitor. I laughed slightly, thinking about how Sasuke was growing to be so much like Itachi, his brother that he despised more than anything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the motions of Sai, who had weaseled his way directly in front of me and was sneering at me slyly. I frowned, grumbling, "What, is there something on my face?" Why does he always looks at me like that?!

Sai kept right on staring. "No, I'm just admiring your cute little face. I love your whiskers and huge blue eyes…your like a little kid."

I glared at him. "At least I don't act like one!" I said, pointing at him and yelling, which sent Shikamaru running towards me, saying, "Naruto, keep it down! Don't you remember what I said? Be quiet in these parts." I look down at the ground and nod.

This sent Sai laughing again. "You scream and point at me, and you're saying that _I'm_ the kid? Naruto, you are a trip!"

Shikamaru turned to Sai, his forehead creased. "Stop egging him on. You know he can't handle being teased like that. Just leave him alone, okay?" Sai nodded, still smiling at me.

Shikamaru sighed. "Man, this is troublesome."

I blushed in embarrassment. They were both right- I did act like a kid. I always let my emotions get the better of me. I guess I'll try to watch it from now on, especially since Sakura-chan says that ninja's should never show emotion.

Shikamaru was glancing at me sideways, just as Hinata landed down beside me- she had been behind us three, checking for imposters with her Byakugan.

"Oy Naruto," Shikamaru's voice shook me out of la-la-land. "Don't worry about concealing your emotions too much, okay? Except when we're supposed to be stealthy and quiet, like right now…" I nodded. Was he reading my mind? Shika went on. "It's just that your personality is what we all love about you- you show your emotions on your sleeve, so we all know how you feel and can relate to you. There's nothing wrong with that."

Hinata nodded in agreement, and Sai smiled. "Yah, Naruto. You're kind of helping us to express our emotions better, just from being with you. Normally, we're all kind of introverts, but you help us to change. And I for one am glad that I'm not like I was before."

I grinned back slightly, just as Shika said quietly, "Maybe, but you're still a teme." For the first time in a long time, Sai's eyes glinted and I could see his face twisted with anger. "You know, I wasn't talking to you, _Leader_. And I didn't mean that _you_ should be expressing emotions- you go ahead and be as quiet as possible. Since this is all such a drag to you anyway."

Standing perfectly still, Shikamaru and Sai stared into each other's face, looking more menacing than ever. I jumped when I felt Hinata's hand on my arm. "You see, Naruto," she said quietly. "You make us all more honest with one another. Now we can truly be ourselves."

I looked back to Shika and Sai, still in the middle of their staring contest. "You're right, Hinata. But I'm not so sure I want to see these kind of emotions out of these guys." I guess love can really change a person's perspective. Well, in Sai's case, it's probably lust changing his outlook. Either way, I hoped that they would at least cool it a little before we arrived at Gaara's magnificent village.

As night fell, we began to see the outlands surrounding the front of the Land of the Sand, and as we drew nearer I thought of how menacing the village appeared at dark. Wanting to get there as fast as I could, I started to speed up, and shortly after I heard that the rest of my team was doing so as well. No matter how brave or wise, even tough ninjas like Shikamaru and Sai know when it is necessary to be safe and secure within the walls of a village.

As soon as we were close enough to the large front doors, the guards acknowledged us by waving us in to a smaller opening where guests were taken in after dark. There was no opening of the large gate at night, unless the Kazekage willed it. This was, again, a safety measure that helped shield the village from harm.

We were led through the strange tunnels, and the sparkling lights that flew through the air emitted green flickers, reminding me of my trek to rescue Sasuke. The lights seemed to be telling me something then, but I had no idea what it was. Now they appeared to be predicting the dangers of our plight, and the possibility of a complete mission failure. At least, that is the impression that I got, since once we had only gone about fifty feet the lights went out all at once.

We all gasped, and Hinata, who was standing directly behind me, grabbed my arm and held it tightly. The air was thinner here, which I noticed all at once since the area seemed smaller and cramped now, like we were in some kind of trap. Suddenly, and we heard shifting of the rocks on every side of us, and then a sharp motion indicating that we were moving upwards quickly. I patted Hinata on the head, trying to pretend that I wasn't alarmed at all. Once we came to a halting stop, the walls around us descended back into the ground and we were surprised to feel dazzling white light in our face. Blinking rapidly, my eyes finally adjusted to the lights and I could see that we were in a large room. Hinata finally let go of my arm, turning pink with embarrassment. I, too, felt my face flush, scratching my head and chuckling nervously. But all of my awkward feelings faded when I realized where we were- Gaara's special meeting room for guests. I turned around completely, noticing that Gaara and his two siblings were standing at attention, apparently waiting for our arrival.

"Gaara!" I shouted happily, just as Shika tried clamping my mouth shut. Gaara's large eyes stared into mine, and a tiny smile- at least I think it was a smile- crept to his lips.

He walked towards us gracefully, despite the giant gourd of sand that resided on his back. His deep voice sent slight chills down my spine. "Konnichiwa, Naruto. It's been awhile. Sorry about all of the security, but we have recently had scares about Akatsuki returning to these lands."

I wrenched Shika's massive hand off of my mouth, with a silent promise that I would control my volume. "Noni? What would Akatsuki want with this land anymore? They already got the Shukaku."

Gaara nodded, but it was Kankurou who spoke next. "Hai, but they are not after only the demons anymore. They may have gotten at least half of them by now, and they are realizing that the rest will be…difficult to capture, to say the least."

I gave a reassuring look to my comrades, who were all looking my way. "Yah, well, I know for sure that I'll never let them have me! I'm not going down without a fight!" Looking at Gaara, I remembered when the demon had been extracted from his body, and how I couldn't believe that they could capture him in the first place. "Of course, the Akatsuki are an amazing group of talented shinobi…"

Gaara nodded. "There have been roomers floating around that Akatsuki has lost some valuable members, and that they are now looking for some new recruits. That's where the danger lies- Akatsuki are attempting to obtain new members from the Land of the Sand and several other ninja villages. They wan ninja's with special talents…" While he said this, Gaara manipulated some sand and sent it crawling up my leg, under my shirt, and sailing across my chest. I giggled furiously, until Gaara retrieved the sand and sent it back down to my shuriken pouch, where he sent eight of them flying all at once, every which way around the room. All of us caught one, and, looking back at Gaara's glaring face, and realizing what he meant.

Shikamaru scratched his head, a look of annoyance on his face. "So, they want people like you, especially. You have beaten death once, have retained your sand techniques although you no longer have Shukaku within you, and you have an amazing sand barrier. No wonder the security here is so tight."

Silence filled the room, and all that could be heard was Gaara's sand disappearing into his gourd. Temari broke the silence. "Well, no sense standing around like this in the middle of the night. Why don't you all get some sleep? Kankurou will take the guys to their quarters, and I'll take you, Hinata." Gaara put his hand up, and again it was silent. "No, I'll take the three guys up." Kankurou nodded, watching as we all left to find our rooms.

The passageway towards our lodgings was wide and hollow, and after asking for Gaara's permission, I began making weird echoing noises throughout the halls. Gaara told us of the soundproof walls, which Shikamaru still glanced at suspiciously, occasionally looking at me with a hope that I would shut up. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, Shikamaru bonked me on the head, making me yell even louder in anger. Finally, Gaara's eerie stare led us all to keep quiet- except Sai, who took this opportunity to begin flirting.

"So Gaara, I hear you've known Naruto for years." Gaara nodded, then turned and motioned at the rooms that we were staying in, apparently trying to ignoring Sai.

"There are three rooms, so make yourself comfortable. And please don't wander around by yourself at night- although we do have guards stationed outside, we know that most of them are no match for Akatsuki." I nodded, thinking silently: Especially if it's Itachi. Or Sasuke. I shook my head violently, hoping to shake away my thoughts. But everyone was already migrating towards their rooms, and Gaara was halfway down the hall when I yelled to him: "Gaara, it's so great to see you, man!" Gaara turned around, his face a beautiful white, and his eyes shining beautifully. "You too, Naruto. It's always good to see you." I grin sheepishly, and Gaara smiles back faintly before turning to leave. As I am turning to go into my room, I notice Sai a few doors down, staring at Gaara as he turns away. His eyes were locked on Gaara's back, and I could have sworn that I saw him lick his lips. Sai notices me gazing at him, and smiles. "You know, I always wanted to have a go with a hott red-head." I frown, just as Sai backs into his room, laughing and calling out to me, "Nightie-night, Naruto. Have some sweet dreams about your beloved Shikamaru!"

"Shut up, dobe!" But as I grab my doorknob, I mumble, "Maybe I will."

A hand on my shoulder causes me to jump out of my skin. Whirling around, I find Shika chuckling at my surprise. I finally catch my breath, and Shikamaru pulls my face up to look into his brilliant dark eyes. "Why dream about me when you can experience the real thing?"

I spin around, wrapping my arms around his waist, and bury my face into his chest. "Okay then, if you insist."

Shikamaru opens his eyes wider in surprise. "Wow, it didn't take much to convince you this time. What's up?"

"Well…" I put my nose to his chest, taking in his smell. "I love you so much, I just always want you with me. Don't ever leave me, okay?" _Like Sasuke did._

Shika pulls me in front of him and sets my face close to his. "Don't you worry, I'll never leave you. I'd die without you, at least on the inside. Without you, I'm an empty shell of a person."

I grin. "Yah, that's true. I definitely make you a better human being. Who would want Shikamaru without Naruto?"

Shikamaru pinches my cheeks. "You little brat! You're paying for that, you know."

Laughing, I manage to say, "I know."

Once inside the room, Shikamaru walks over to the bed and sits down. "Okay Naruto, you decide what we do tonight. I always take the lead…you should have some say, too."

I smile, walking over to Shikamaru. "Sounds good to me. But I want to make you feel really good today, so you just relax…" And with that, I began removing Shikamaru's shirt, then sliding off his fishnet arm bands. Shika looks at me, confused. "Why are you so eager today? It still kind of hurts for you, right?"

I nod. "But we're not having sex today," I say, just in time to see Shikamaru's face fall. "Don't worry! It's gonna feel good anyway. I'm going to…uh…"

"Suck me off?" Shika laughs at my stupidity.

Giving him a warning glare, I say, "Hai, but I was looking for a word that was a little more…romantic."

"Well, I'm all for romantic," Shikamaru says, grabbing me and pulling me onto the bed with him. He leans over me, kissing me passionately and sticking his hand up my shirt.

I pull back. "Sh-shikamaru?! What are you doing?!"

Shika looks at me desperately. "Gomen, Naruto, but I just can't wait any longer. I want you, your mouth, your body- everything. I want to touch you all over, and I can't just sit here and wait for it." And with his hand, Shikamaru begins massaging my chest underneath my shirt. I gasp, the pleasure intensely seeping throughout my upper body, and causing my penis to throb with anticipation. Shikamaru stops. "Naruto, let's take a bath together." I nod, knowing what he meant perfectly well. I follow him inside the bathroom with difficulty, for my entire groin is ready and waiting for release.

While Shikamaru fills the tub, I watch the blue water gush gently out of the tap, trying to make small talk as I do so. "We got all dirty from the traveling, so we both really need a bath…and, uh…this saves us some time and stuff…"

"Naruto," Shika says softly, and I almost jump out of my skin.

"N-noni?"

Shikamaru sighs. "Just relax. We don't have to do anything. Nothing raunchy…it's just a bath! This isn't some perverted romance novel- we'll just do our own thing, go at our own pace. Okay?"

I breathe out a sigh a relief. "Okay."

Once the bathtub is full, the aroma of bath salts in the air causes me to feel a little giddy. I undress myself, trying with all my might to pay attention to everything besides Shikamaru's hott body. Since I'm the first to be ready, I step ceremoniously into the hot water and sit myself down pleasantly against the wall of the tub. From across the room, Shikamaru is still removing his boxers, which swiftly leads to his privates being exposed and there for me to admire. Unfortunately, Shika notices my gaze, and, stepping into the pool, pretends to cover himself shyly with his hands. I blush furiously, only to feel Shika's large hand falling to caress my back and his soft chuckle echoing in my ears.

A smile plastered beautifully to his face, Shikamaru wraps his arms around me and pulls me in front of him. It feels so right, and I know in that instant that we belong together. Nothing can deny it, and this blissful feeling causes me to reach enthusiastically between Shikamaru's legs for his penis, and begin massaging the tip soothingly with my fingers. Shika gasps, a look of surprise mixed with pleasure dotting his face, and he closes his eyes in ecstasy. The happy look on Shika's face only encourages me further, so I turn around dutifully, holding his shaft in one hand, and swiftly rubbing the top of his dick with the other. Shikamaru's breathing quickens, and his hands grasp my shoulders as he prepares to come. With a final yank, a large amount of semen shoots out into the pool, hitting me point-blank in the stomach and allowing Shikamaru to relax his grip on me, breathing deeply and slumping against the side of the bath. As his breathing begins to slow, I reach up to touch his cheek, and bring my eager lips up to meet his in a touching kiss. If Shikamaru wore an expression of pleasure when I was masturbating him, it was nothing compared to the look of contentment that he wore now. I felt the feeling myself, and, realizing what it meant, I was happy that I had found true love.

We ended up spending time peacefully in the tub until our fingers and toes looked like raisons, and then took turns washing each other, only to stimulate our erections with the tender rubbing of the washcloths over our groins. So after our bath, we dried off and slept together that night, not as two people looking to merely have sex together, but as a couple who was truly, deeply in love. And I will never forget the feeling of unconditional love that I experienced that night…not for as long as I live.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

In the morning, the sun shining through the broken shades of the window forced me to open my eyes and take in the new day. As I scanned the room, I noticed that Shikamaru was lying next to me, his quiet, steady breathing indicating that he was still asleep. I smiled and ran my index finger lightly over his pink lips, only to feel his lips move from the small pressure from my touch. Shika's eyelids fluttered, and I quickly drew back my finger, only to hear Shika mouth a single word- "Naruto." My name never sounded so good…not even when Sasuke used to say it.

Without warning, a loud knock sounded on the door, and I found myself falling off of the bed, cursing- "Kuso!" Who the hell was this so early in the morning?

My heartbeat attempted to regulate itself again, I bounded towards the door, swung it open, and found a small ninja child with red hair and freckles standing in the hallway. My face must have revealed my annoyance, as the little boy jumped. "Uh…uh…uh, Naruto-kun?"

I stared at him, half asleep still. "Hai?"

The young boy held out a scroll to me, which I accepted. "Lord Kazekage will be waiting for you in the common dinner hall, where he's feeding you breakfast and preparing you for your mission. So, uh…get there as fast as you can." And with that, the little guy darted off, tripping once, then picking himself back up and disappearing around a sharp corner.

I stared at the scroll in my hand, casually wondering what it was. But I knew what it was- it was the information on Akatsuki that we had been seeking. Opening it, I found that it was blank, meaning that the message would only appear once we did something specific. Although I knew how dangerous the Akatsuki were, I found myself surprised at the huge precautions that the Sand Village was taking. But who could blame them? Gaara had, over a year ago, been taken from the village despite all of his attempts to stop the intruders. While he managed to protect his home and the people who lived there, he suffered grave consequences, including having the Raccoon demon extracted from him and experiencing death. While he managed to have his life granted back to him, the people of the Sand probably did not want to take any further risk of harm.

"Shikamaru, get up you lazy idiot," I said unenthusiastically, as I began slowly pulling my pants over my boxers. My legs and bottom throbbed sharply, and I cursed the fact that great sex came with a price. Glancing over at Shika, I realized that he hadn't moved an inch, despite his excellent hearing and my rude awakening. I walked carefully to the side of the bed and stared down at my beautiful lover. Shikamaru lay on his back, one arm propped behind his head, his other resting softly on his stomach. Even in his sleep, he wore a creased forehead, and his lips appeared soft and welcoming. I inched closer, bending over him, and was about to plant a lovely kiss on his lips, when I realized something. "Shikamaru…you're awake, aren't you?" Shika's eyes instantly snapped open, and he stared at me, annoyance dotting his face.

He yawned, scratching his head. "So what if I am? You don't need two people to answer the door."

"Maybe not, but why do I always gotta do it?"

Shikamaru yawned again, wearing an expression that said he wasn't getting up anytime soon. " Well, because you like people better, and they like you. Plus, I'm tired from last night."

I laughed bitterly. "Yah, you're tired, and I just can't walk straight."

Finally, Shikamaru smiled. "You know I did all the work. Don't I deserve a good rest?"

I nodded. "Then just let me do the work once in awhile." I leaned down, planting a light kiss on Shika's lips.

When I broke away, I leaned on Shika's stomach, staring into his eyes. He grimaced. "Alright, I guess that is the best wake-up call a guy can ask for."

"Arigatou," I said, giving him a final kiss on that creased forehead, and standing up as straight as I could in order to put my shirt on. Shikamaru laughed, and I glared at him angrily, but he didn't seem the slightest bit scared of me. I guess exposing my big, baby blue eyes and soft blonde hair are not exactly the easiest way to scare a person.

Once dressed, Shikamaru and I exited the room, and made our way down the hall. Sai was walking ahead of us, and when he heard us he turned around, giving us a fake smile with a twinkle in his eye. "And how are the love birds doing this morning?" His smile faded abruptly to a look of shock, until he covered his mouth, giggling. "Oh, Naruto-kun, are you having trouble walking?"

My face grew so hot that I turned away. I knew I was hobbling, but how was I going to hide it? I just had to get to the breakfast table and…

Before I could come up with a plan to hide my embarrassment, Shikamaru had scooped me up in his strong arms and was carrying me down the hall. He walked alongside Sai. "Naruto just had a long day. Remember his hurt ankle? That's all it is. So just shut up about it."

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Hai, whatever you say, leader. Gomen, Naruto."

I nodded, wishing that they would both just stop talking about it and that Shikamaru would put me down. But, despite my shifting around, Shika didn't let me go until we had entered the great hall and were next to my seat. Placing me down, Shika noticed that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were watching us. "Naruto is just a little worn out from yesterday. He'll be fine, though."

Although the three nodded, I knew that they were aware that it was a lie. _Me, get run down from a mission? Yah, right! That would never happen, __dattebayo_

Over breakfast, we talked about common things, as the guards were stationed around the walls and we needed some formal time. Hinata came in last, apologizing and sitting herself in the seat furthest away from Temari, whose overly serious demeanor scared her. Eating enthusiastically, I reached for food every couple of minutes, until Shikamaru caught my hand as I reached for my seventh piece of bacon. "Naruto, why don't you settle down a little? You're grossing me out."

I pouted, pulling my hand out of his grasp, and chomping down on my bacon. "You complain about everything, Shikamaru," I said in a hushed whisper. "Don't you try and tell me how to eat, too!"

"Whatcha talking about, lovebirds?" Sai asked rudely from across the table.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all stopped eating, a piece of French toast falling off the fork that Kankuro was holding towards his face. I stood up, ready to yell, then sat back down, my legs throbbing.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked quietly. His dark eyes glanced intently toward Sai, then to Shikamaru and me.

Sai sighed, "Oh nothing. But hey, Lord Kazekage- I hear you can manipulate Sand. Even after the demon was removed from you."

I could hear everyone around the table gasp, and Shikamaru cast a warning look at Sai.

But Gaara seemed unfazed, and looked directly at Sai. "Yes, it was a miracle."

Sai smiled. "Not for Gaara of the Sand. Not for someone worthy of being the Kazekage."

Gaara continued eating, but his eyes looked back up to Sai. He hesitated, then asked, "Why so interested?"

The silence was devastating. I was becoming nervous, because I had never, ever heard Gaara talk so much, not to anyone- not even to me, one of his good friends. So why was he talking so much to Sai?

Laying down his fork, Sai looked back at Gaara, who was fixed on him with a piercing stare. "Oh, I'm just a huge fan of sand…Sand Art, that is. I'm an artist, after all."

Gaara's eyes opened a bit, but his expression did not change. "Art, huh? So what is it that you do?"

Sai smirked. "I can do anything- as long as I will it." Bringing a small notepad, ink, and a quill out of his pocket, he began sketching something quickly. Once finished, Sai gave the typical ninjutsu spell over his art, which rose from the page. An airbrush symbol, the same as the one meaning "To Love Oneself" on Gaara's forehead, floated beautifully across the table and to where Gaara sat, speechless, until it disappeared with a whoosh from Sai's hand. I hadn't even noticed that he had sent out a second symbol, one that read "Beloved," which again headed straight for Gaara. But this symbol gestated there for a few seconds, then rose to fall on Gaara's forehead, covering his marking until Sai dispelled it. Gaara's eyes remained on Sai, and every person in the room waited to see his reaction. Suddenly, Gaara's mouth broke into a small smile, which sent everybody clapping and telling Sai how impressive his juutsu was. I clapped too, but unfortunately still remembered my first encounters with Sai, where his ninjuutsu was a pain to deal with, no matter how marvelous it appeared. Shikamaru obviously remembered as well, as he didn't say anything at all.

After breakfast, I stood up as gracefully as I could, which wasn't very graceful at all. I headed over to Gaara, who met me halfway out of kindness. "So, Gaara…how do I read this scroll?"

Gaara's eyes searched mine. "The message will not appear within thirty miles of the Land of the Sand. It's only to protect my village, and it's people."

I nodded. "I know. I figured as much. I wish that I could speak with you more, but we gotta head out as soon as possible. On our trek to find Sasuke…"

Gaara blinked. "I would have beat him. You know, that time when you followed us after the Chuunin exam. I would have beaten him, maybe even killed him. And I never would have changed- nothing would have changed. It's all thanks to you, Naruto."

I laughed, and playfully punched Gaara's shoulder, only to feel my hand met by a cloud of sand. At that, Gaara smiled. "My barrier still protects me."

"Hai," I grinned, "If only it could help protect you on the inside."

"Well, I learned that's what friends and family…and the people in the village are for." Looking towards Sai, we both saw that he was staring at us, a blank expression on his face. Gaara probably thought nothing of it, but I knew that it meant something along the lines of 'Don't touch my hottie, bitch!'

"Hay Gaara…I think you should know that Sai kinda likes y…" But before I could finish my sentence, Gaara pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek as he pulled away. "See you again soon, Naruto. I know you'll find Sasuke- I can feel it."

I grinned nervously, surprised by Gaara's farewell and feeling the dark aura's of two jealous people in love. And sure enough, as I turned around to head back over to my team, I was met with the happy face of Hinata, and the disgruntled faces of Shikamaru and Sai.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Time to go!" I called out eagerly, as Hinata followed me out of the front gate, Sai and Shikamaru lagging behind purposefully. I figured Shikamaru wanted to talk to Gaara about the inappropriate hug and kiss that he gave me- and Sai probably wanted to hug and kiss the Kazekage. I grinned uneasily, knowing that I'd better lighten the mood and get everyone's mind on the mission. "Time to find Sasuke!"

Shikmaru grumbled. "Yah, let's find his dumb ass. That stupid jerk- making us come all the way out here for him. Way too troub…"

Sai interrupted. "…lesome. Geez, are you predictable. Can't you find something else to say, once in awhile? Like something intelligent?"

I gulped. Shikamaru turned to look at Sai, staring into his face like a mountain lion about to pounce on his prey. Hinata did her crazy finger thing, nervously looking from Sai to Shikamaru.

I thought Shikamaru might kill Sai, but instead he said, "You got something you want to say to my face?"

Sai shrugged. "Not really. Not if I have to look at it…" And then a punch hit Sai directly in the cheek. He stumbled, taken by complete surprise, then quickly looked at his attacker- me. "What's your problem, Sai? Why don't you just shut the hell up if all you can think to do is piss everyone off? How can we cooperate as a team when you won't even try to get along with anyone?" Sai actually looked away at this point, but I was on a roll. I huffed, turning to Shikamaru next. "And you!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I don't care if you hate him, but stop bad-mouthing Sasuke. It's all you do! Are you jealous of him or something?"

Shikamaru scowled. "Why would I be jealous of someone who betrayed our entire village? Someone who tried to kill you! It's just…"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Just…what?"

Shikamaru kept his eyes on my sandals, trying to think of something to say. But I thought of something first.

"Let's just get a move on. All this sand and sun is making me feel dizzy." And with that, I took off, hearing a delayed response before my three teammates took off, following close behind me.

That day, we all traveled in silence. Although occasionally Hinata would catch up to me and let me know what resources were around us- a stream of water here, some berries for eating there- it was an uneventful and distant day for our group. By the time nightfall rolled around, I found myself exhausted from both the hot trip and also from thinking about Sai and Shikamaru. We all stopped and set up camp quietly, and eventually we were exchanging a few words in order to get dinner ready. As we sat around to eat, I felt saddened by the turn of events…should I not have blown up like that at them?

Sai broke the silence first. "Erm…well…Shikamaru?" Shikamaru looked up from his food, his face splattered with confusion. ""I just wanted to say that…uh…I'm sorry about what I said. Naruto's right- I kinda need to pay more attention to the things I say. I talk a lot of crap sometimes."

Shikamaru cleared his throat, almost chocking on his food. After we shoved a glass of water into his hands and he had drank it, he responded: "It's okay…you're probably right, anyway. And I know you were just…messing with me…" I smiled, pleased with this unexpected turn of events. The rest of the night, we all talked a little more, but only about the next day- we should reach our destination either tomorrow or a couple days from now, if everything went as planned. As Hinata and Sai cleaned up, Shikamaru gently grabbed my arm, pulling me aside.

"Yes?" I asked, a little haughtily. I was still a little pissed at him for what he said about Sasuke.

"Naruto…you know that I'm…well…gomen nasai. I didn't mean what I said about Sasuke. I mean, I am pissed at him, but I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just that, I can't help but be mad at him for everything- for his treachery, for deceiving us all…and especially…" he stroked my cheek with a single finger "for leaving you. I think you still miss him sometimes."

I nodded. "So make me stop missing him. Help me find him, so that I can have closure, once and for all. And- most of all- don't you ever leave me."

Shikamaru smiled softly. "That could never happen, you know. I think I'd die without my fill of Naruto everyday. Although, life would be less troublesome."

Overjoyed, I pounced on him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. Shikamaru followed suite, then added a single kiss to the top of my head.

"So Naruto…" Shikamaru raised my head with his hand, so that I looked into his eyes. "You aren't going to let me down on my mission this time, right? I've had some bad luck lately…so we've got to accomplish this. And I won't accept casualties…unless maybe it's Sai." I gave him a warning look before answering- "We will accomplish this…as long as we gather more information on Akatsuki, find out whether Sasuke truly killed Orochimaru, and focus on protecting Konoha, it will have all been worth while.

"I agree!" Sai's voice rang out from the sky, & I shot a glance up to the right to see him sitting propped up on a tree branch, one leg dangling over the side.

"Stop spying on us!" Shikamaru yelled up at him, and Sai chuckled. "Don't worry," he assured, "I've changed my mind. My thoughts are of winning over the Kazekage now."

Shikamaru snorted. "Well in order to do that, you're going to have to learn not to piss people off." I laughed, and so did Sai, who was finally standing up to leave. With a final smile- a real one- Sai lept down and bounded back to camp, no doubt aiming to ask Hinata about appropriate speech when speaking to a Kazekage. I looked back at Shikamaru, who was looking at me with desire.

I pulled Shikamaru by the arm, slowly but surely, into a dark and bushy area where no one could see inside, unless they were intentionally peeking. Hopefully Sai was distracted enough at the moment. Instead of letting go, I sat down, pulling Shikamaru down in front of me. Shikamaru was silent, a longing look of utter joy creeping across his face. I was so happy, knowing that I was the only person who had ever seen him like this. I let go of his arm, using my hands to gently scoot up his shirt, rubbing his toned abs along the way. After removing his shirt, Shikamaru's chest and broad shoulders gleamed in the moonlight, making my boner grow suddenly harder. Shikamaru grabbed my shirt next, and I could tell that he was beginning to sweat from the anticipation. He took off my shirt, let his eyes run over my bare stomach and nipples, and then starting planting small kisses wherever he could. I breathed harder, my eyes lightly shut and taking in the pleasure of Shikamaru's mouth and hands caressing my body. I was becoming antsy, and soon reached for his zipper. Shikamaru caught my hand, looking at me silently. I knew what he was worried about. "Don't worry, Shika," I whispered. "It doesn't hurt me anymore." Shikamaru's hand loosened, and I unzipped his pants as slow as I could, watching as Shikamarus' penis grew larger with every second of expectation. I edged my hands around it as it came out, and began stroking it up and down as Shikamaru's face dawned a look of utter bliss. Shikamaru regained some composure, and grabbed for my cock, which he pulled out and began messaging in time with my strokes. Before we finished, though, I stopped suddenly, and laid back on the grassy floor. Shikamaru took his cue, holding his throbbing member in his hand, and positioned himself above me. Instead of the quick insertion that Shikamaru usually delivers, he pressed the head into my hole unhurriedly, and began edging his way into me at a snail's pace. This felt so amazing that I almost couldn't bare it, and I began gasping and moaning, and gazing at Shikamaru's face, which bore a look of beautiful satisfaction. I could feel a wetness escaping from the tip of Shika's penis as he made his way in, which made it all the more sleek and pleasurable. When all of him was inside of me, I couldn't take it anymore- "Gomen!" I said hurriedly, as I came early, my come hitting Shikamaru's stomach. Shikamaru gasped, but he still didn't come. "Geez Naruto," Shika breathed as he began to move inside me, "are you trying to make me even hornier than I already am?" Shikamaru's thrusts sent me into a frenzy, their perfect timing making me hot and frantic as I called out his name. With one last jolt, Shikamaru came inside of me, making me cry out and his face contort until we both fell into each other, our breathing loud and quick. We lay there together for a minute, until Shikamaru eventually sat up, preparing to give me a kiss. But I raised one arm, holding his face in my hands, and gave him a kiss, allowing him to squeeze his tongue hungrily into my mouth. When we broke away I gasped, and Shikamaru smiled. "I knew you loved me."

I bonked him playfully on the head. "Baka! Of course I love you! I just don't want you to get tired of me doing the same things all the time."

Shika sat up slightly raising his head on his hands. "I could never get tired of you. Just being with you makes me happy…in so many ways." I laughed, realizing that Shikamaru's was up again. "Well," I teased, "I think I could handle one more go."

Shika, a look of surprise and happiness plastering his face, gulped.

My face broke into a grin. "Well, let's go then, dattebayo."

"Matte, matte!" Shika said frantically, readying himself for another sex romp.

But just as he began to kiss me, we could hear Sai yelling something from camp. We hurriedly dressed, and ran back to camp- well, I kind of hobbled, but I was used to it by now. When we arrived, finding Hinata and Sai safe and sound, our gasps slowled.

Shikamaru glanced around camp and saw Pak-kun, a small bulldog who Kakashi-sensei summons occasionally. "What's the matter? What's so urgent?"

Pak-kun looked up at Shikamaru, and then focused his eyes primarily on me. "Sasuke's on the move. He's formed a new team- called 'Team Hebi'- which is heading towards the south."

I gulped. "Why? What are they going to do?"

Pak-kun continued to stare into my face. "Sasuke has received a challenge from his brother, Itachi. They are meeting for a final battle."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Wha..?" My mouth gaped open as I repeated the unexpected news. Sasuke was…nearby? And fighting Itachi? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach at the idea of seeing them both. Although I hadn't had many encounters with Itachi, the two times I fought with him were enough to show me how truly menacing he could be. I shook my thoughts away, then realized that the others were talking.

Shikamaru spoke seriously. "We're leaving…_now._ We don't have time to waste. If what this dog says is true…"

"My name's Pak-kun, kid."

"…okay, if what Pak-kun says is true, then we need to catch them as soon as possible."

Hinata nervously interrupted. "B-but if we're going against both Sasuke and Itachi, d-don't you think that we're a bit outnumbered?"

Sai nodded. "Even us four was going to be risky when handling Sasuke…we planned to ask the Sand for backup. But there's no way they could meet us in time for this…and from what I've heard, Itachi is one formidable foe."

"Who cares?"

Everyone turned to look at me, their faces full of surprise. I looked them all in the eye, and continued. "Who cares if it seems impossible? We were sent on this mission, and we have to see it through."

Shikamaru gave a small smile. "Naruto's right. It's not about convincing Sasuke to come back to Konoha anymore, and join our great big happy family like nothing happened. We need to stop them both, before they start destroying the world."

Sai smirked. "The world? Like they could."

I gazed at him sharply. "They could. If Sasuke was so powerful when we were just kids…I can imagine him as invincible now."

Shikamaru sighed. "Maybe, but then he's got his pride holding him back. He'll never achieve what he seeks if he's always hanging on to the past. And we are going to use that to our advantage. Come here, we need to set up a plan. _Quickly._"

As we came together, Pak-kun held up his right paw. "Jane. I must head to back to village. Kakashi-sensei needs me." He sighed. "It seems like all I'm being used for these days is to track down people…friends and foes."

As he departed, leaving behind only a faint puff of smoke, Sai raised an eyebrow. "And just what else would you use a dog for?"

"They'd be a lot more useful than you," Shikamaru said haughtily. "Now would you all get over here? I told you we need a plan!"

"No worries, Shikamaru," I said, trying to sound tough. "We don't really need a special plan. I plan to bring Sasuke down myself, and then do my Kagebunshin-no-juutsu to create thousands of clones. I'll have them all use Rasengan and then -Pow!- Itachi will be down, too!"

Shikamaru looked at me, then glanced quickly away as if he couldn't believe I was his boyfriend. "Great Naruto," he said, rolling his eyes. "That might pass as a brilliant plan, if we weren't going up against a member of Akatsuki and his elite brother...who happen to have the name Uchiha. Itachi's not just a member, either...he's the member, the guy who slaughters first and ask questions later, if at all."

"Yah, baka," Sai chimed in, "and what makes you think that you get to do all the ass-kicking alone? I've got way more tricks up my sleeve, and Hinata's not bad either. I don't know about our leader, though."

Shikamaru shot a quick glare at Sai, and his crossed forehead remained as he turned back to me. "One thing, though- while we may need all the help we can get with Itachi, I think Naruto should be able to take Sasuke out. At least until he can't handle it."

I grinned. "Thanks, Shikamaru. And don't you worry- I'll beat Sasuke to a pulp, and I'll have enough stamina left to finish off Itachi, too…believe it! I do have a few new moves that you've never seen before."

Sai and Hinata nodded, but Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm glad you're so confidant, but let's just hope that you're 'few new moves' will be enough to give us an advantage over them. In the meantime, we need to send for backup."

Hinata gasped, as if she had a revelation. "I know! I heard that a team of four from Konoha was out completing a mission around this area…but that was awhile ago, right when we started our mission."

Sai sighed. "They're probably back by now."

"But it's our only hope." Shika said, putting his fingers together and getting into his crouched thinking position. "Hinata, help come up with a message, and then have Sai send it by using his artistic abilities. Report back to me when you're finished. I'm going to sit here and think of a way to pull this off." The two nodded, and rushed off into the forest together. I stood there, walking back and forth, too antsy to stand still. "Shika?"

He opened his eyes, irritated.

I pointed to myself. "What do you want me to do?" I asked hesitantly.

Shika's brow uncreased a little. "Just be quiet while I think. You have some thinking to do yourself, you know. Like what you're going to say to Sasuke…and how you're going to beat him."

"You're right." I said, only half listening. I sat down on the grassy earth, twiddled my fingers, and thought of Sasuke's smirking face, along with Itachi's cold Mangekyo Sharingan that seemed to stare right through me. _How could we pull this off?_

After sending off our message and quickly gathering up our belongings, we headed towards the mountains. We ran swiftly, barely exchanging words along the way as we thought of the dangerous situation that lay before us. The only noises that could be heard were the wind rushing past our ears and the far away caw of a bird. That was, until a large green object jumped in front of me.

"Aaaaachoooo!" The figure yelled, diving down towards the earth like a meteor. I fell backwards, screaming my head off. Catching my breath, I looked up again to see an odd-looking boy about my age, clad in green spandex and donning a goofy bowl haircut.

I gasped. "L-lee?"

He smiled. "Konnbanwa, Naruto." He glanced at the rest of the team. "We've come to aide you in your quest."

Shikamaru's expression showed his surprise. " How did you get here so fast? And where is the rest of your team?"

Just as he said it, Neji landed next to Rock Lee, looking serious as ever. On his other side, Sakura landed, tugging her khaki gloves over her hands, and Kiba, riding atop his large white dog, Akamaru. As my team gaped in awe, a sense of relief crossed over us, and we began to relax. I grinned at them. "Yah, what are you guys doing here?"

Kiba slid off Akamaru, patting him on the head. "We got that message of yours, just as we were heading back to Konohagakure. We're a little tired from the mission we just finished, but how could we not help some comrades in need?"

Sai was staring silently, expressionless. Kiba scowled at him. "And just what is your problem?"

Sai's expression didn't change. "I was just thinking how strange of a group you guys are."

"Well you're one to talk!"

" Alright, shut up!" Shikamaru was holding a finger in his ear. "I'm glad we've got help, but why do we have to get another noisy guy? We've already got Naruto."

"Hey!" I yelled, but Shikamaru was already talking again.

Scratching his head, Shikamaru looked bored as he explained himself. "We can't waste anymore time. Now, we do have some weird teams joining ranks here…but that also means we have a lot of different abilities, and many possibilities for how we can fight. The best addition is another Byuakugan, which could make it easier when dealing with the two Sharingans."

With that news, everyone was in high spirits, and Neji nodded to Hinata. "Lady Hinata, how have you been?"

Hinata's face was flushed. "G-great Neji-kun. I'm just so glad you all came to help us."

Shikamaru nodded. "Things look promising now, at least more so than they did. Let's all share our ideas now, and hopefully we can decide on some tactics for capturing those two. "

"Yaaaahhh, let's do this!" Rock Lee screamed. The guy was way too excited about fighting a mass murderer and his emotionally unstable sibling.

Shikamaru stood up, and Kiba complained. "We're not leaving now, are we? We didn't even get to rest up from our mission yet!"

Shikamaru gave him a sharp look. "Maybe you didn't realize, but this is the only lead we've had for a long time. If we don't act on this, we could lose both of them…and these last years would have been pointless. We'll talk about the mission on the way, so stick close everybody. Let's go." His eyes locked into mine for a minute, and he gave me a secret smile.

I grinned, knowing that the main reason that Shikamaru was so eager to leave was to give me closure after I confronted Sasuke. I ran behind him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and leaned in for a kiss. I meant for it to be a quick one, but I couldn't help it…I dove right in, forcing my tongue into his mouth and reveling in the pleasure it created. By his sudden immobility, I could tell that Shikamaru was enjoying this, too. But when we pulled away, reality came back, and I remembered that it wasn't just the four of us anymore. I glanced back hesitantly, only to see the mixed reactions of my surprised friends. Rock Lee stood in a silent statue pose, with his fighting fist still stuck in the air and his eyes a couple times larger than usual. Kiba looked frightened, clinging to Akamaru as if something bad was happening and he needed some comfort. Neji, whose mouth was slightly open and eyebrows creased, donned a face of total disgust. The only person who surprised me was Sakura, who stood there with her hands close to her face, a blissful smile in place of her usual angry look. Before anyone could say anything, though, I yelled out, "Let's do this!" and jumped into the air, leading our party through the forest. I didn't slow down until I could hear the others coming after me and Shika shouting that we need to talk about the plan. As one large team, we travelled quickly, only talking about the mission- Neji and Sakura with their same expressions- and me, with a blush of embarrassment that didn't seem to wear off for hours.

As the day turned into night, we stopped to rest in an area several miles away from the Uchiha battle. As I crept around, checking out the area, I wondered how close we were to Sasuke. I violently ripped open my granola bar and sank my teeth in immediately, just as Sakura was walking anxiously up to me. I gave her a toothy grin, which I'm sure included a mouth full of granola. Expecting a look of repulsion, I was taken aback when Sakura sat down and patted the spot next to her. I gladly sat, wondering what it was she wanted. I hoped that she wasn't finally returning my feelings, because I definitely didn't feel that way for her anymore- my heart belongs to Shika now.

Sakura leaned in closer, and spoke with a low voice. "So Naruto…is it true? About you and Shikamaru."

I nodded. She let out a high-pitched squeal, making me almost drop what was left of my bar. "I knew it!" She cried, happily. "I had no idea I was so close to somebody that I could create a doujinshi about!"

I blushed, nervous. "Please don't do that, Sakura-chan. Besides, you seem to be the only one happy about this."

Sakura nodded. "It seems that Neji's totally rejected you guys and Kiba is just confused. Rock Lee doesn't seem to care in the least. I think he understands your feelings."

I watched as Rock Lee jumped around in his creepy getup. "Yah, I wouldn't be surprised if he does understand it." My eyes travelled around the camp, lingering on Sai for a moment, who was practicing with some small airbrushed water creatures. To my astonishment, he made them swim all around the treetops, and eventually had them jump into the nearby stream to create an entrancing waterworks effect. Hinata clapped enthusiastically.

Directly to the side of them, Shikamaru seemed antsy, and I wondered if I should apologize for kissing him in front of everybody. But before I could say anything, he spoke up to the entire group.

"I've been thinking…maybe we should wait until they are done battling each other." Everybody had their eyes on Shika, who had turned around to address us.

Rock Lee spoke out first. "What are you saying?"

"Are we just going to give up?" Sai smugly replied. "Why are we suddenly acting like a bunch of chickens?"

I jumped up from my place on the ground. "Well I'm not a chicken!" I said, glaring at Shikamaru, who looked at me sternly. "I'm going to Sasuke right now…"

Shikamaru grabbed my arm. "Don't misunderstand. I don't mean to run away."

Neji nodded, seeming to be the only one in the loop. "Think about it, Naruto- fighting either one of them is one thing, and fighting them both together is definitely risky. But Sasuke has sworn his life on killing his brother…"

"…and all of that pent-up anger is going to make for one nasty, bloody battle." Kiba finished, nodding in agreement.

Shikamaru sighed. "The way I see it, we've only got a few good options- wait until they are so wounded that they can barely move, or wait for one of them to kill the other."

At those words, I opened my mouth, only to be silenced by Sakura's soft hand on my arm. She had small tears in her eyes. "So what you're saying is that we may have to stand by and just wait for our comrade die? Sasuke's special to us- at least to me and Naruto! And besides, he's a part of this village!"

"Not anymore." Sai said flatly, causing Sakura to take a swing at him. He moved just as her fist landed on the boulder he had been sitting on, causing it to smash to smithereens. Breathing hard, Sakura began to sob, and I rushed over to put my arms around her. I could feel Shikamaru's annoyed stare on my back, but I ignored him. There was only silence for awhile, and then I spoke.

"I'll wait."

The others around me sat still, and Sakura glanced up at me, shocked. "Naruto, what do you…"

The look on my face silenced her. "Don't get me wrong…I'm not happy about this, either. But I'm confident that we can pull this off. And I know that Sasuke won't die that easily." Sakura hesitated, then nodded, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"It's settled, then." Shikamaru concluded. "Neji and Hinata will take turns checking on the fight from afar. Don't get too close, you two…I don't want them to sense you. But first, we have to locate them…"

"We're on it." Neji stated, as he and Hinata prepared to leave. Sai stood up, too.

Shika raised his eyebrow. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Sai gave a phony smile. "I can't just sit here and die of boredom. I'm going to get a closer look, too."

"That's a really bad idea." Shika started. " Sai, you…wait, baka!" But Sai had already lept off, leaving our once united group even more uneasy and tense.

Shikamaru's look of frustration was peaking at this point. He reached out to touch my arm and pull me close, but I slipped out of his grasp. "I'm gonna get some rest," I mumbled, walking quietly through the trees and feeling the eyes of everyone on my back.

_How could I sit here and __do__ nothing like this? What if __Sasuke__ was killed? _Either way, the memories of our time together as genin and the words of hatred Sasuke spoke to me the day we parted came flooding back to me. I can't believe I may have to see my former best friend die. But, worse yet, I wondered what we would do if Sasuke was strong enough to kill Itachi. Somewhere deep in my mind, I knew that at that point, there would be no way for my words to reach him.


End file.
